ASPIRIN
by Sasayan-chan
Summary: Karena aspirin adalah pemanjang tenggang waktunya di dunia, sekaligus pengulur waktunya untuk segera bertemu Tuhan di surga.[JJK KTH] KOOKV. Awas, banyak jebakan! Siapin tisu kalau perlu!
1. Chapter 1

Kamarnya luar biasa berantakan.

Separuh bagian selimut yang lembut dan tebal berwarna putih tulang itu terkulai ke lantai bersama bantal yang sudah berjatuhan. Nakas samping kasur terbuka lebar-lebar beserta isinya yang bermacam-macam juga turut keluar dari dalam sana. Buku-buku di rak tandas seketika karena memang sengaja dijatuhkan sampai terinjak kaki. Lemari besar berbahan kayu mahoni itu dibuka lebar-lebar pintu dan selorokannya. Dan hal yang paling berantakan di kamar ini tentu saja lantainya. Semua barang tergeletak berserakan di mana-mana, dan pemilik kamar pun tak kalah berantakannya.

"Di mana, ya?"

Wajahnya yang lusuh karena keringat semakin menambah kesan berantakan. Ada raut cemas, takut, sakit, lelah, dan kesal berkumpul jadi satu di wajah manisnya. Rambutnya lepek dan belum keramas. Padahal tiga puluh menit lagi ia harus menepati janji untuk menemani kekasihnya main ke pasar malam.

Pemuda manis itu kini berhenti. Ia menjenggut rambutnya pelan, mencoba menghilangkan kepanikan yang sungguh menyergapnya tanpa ampun. Alisnya mengernyit dalam, dengan bibir yang digigiti—kebiasaan buruknya yang tidak bisa hilang sampai sekarang. Seketika ia merendahkan tubuh, lalu berjongkok dengan menutup wajah pada kedua telapak tangannya yang bergetar. Ia benar-benar ketakutan dan kesal di satu sisi. Ya Tuhan.

Hatinya bergemuruh. Ia kesal, pada dirinya sendiri, sebab _kebiasaan pikun_ nya mulai kambuh lagi. Ia tak habis pikir, astaga. Bisa-bisanya melupakan dimana tepatnya ia meletakkan barang berharganya, dan berakhir membongkar seluruh isi kamar yang ujung-ujungnya membuat dirinya kelelahan tak berarti. Belum lagi ia harus mengembalikan kekacauan yang ada agar kamarnya dapat seperti sedia kala. Dan _hell,_ itu pasti lebih melelahkan dari apapun.

Satu rengekan frustasi keluar dari bibir tipisnya yang bergetar. Ia menyesal karena tak mendengarkan nasihat kakaknya tadi. Padahal kakaknya itu sudah membelikan barang yang baru untuknya, bahkan harus rela jauh-jauh ke luar negeri hanya demi _barang itu_ untuk dirinya.

Seketika ia merasa sudah jadi adik yang durhaka.

"Ya Tuhan...," sebutnya dengan suara bergetar. Hampir saja ia menangis kalau ponselnya tak bergetar dengan nada panggil yang sangat ia kenal. Dengan putus asa, ia rogoh ponsel pintar di saku celana gelombornya, lalu diketuknya tombol hijau segera.

"Halo,"

 _ **"Maaf lupa memberitahumu. Aku tadi taruh barangmu di kamar mandi, Tae,"**_ ucap seseorang di seberang sana dengan suara gemerisik yang sedikit menginterupsi. Taehyung menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga untuk melihat nama pemanggil yang terpampang di ponselnya. _**"Jangan sampai kau meluluh-lantakkan kamarmu lagi karena lupa dengan ucapanku."**_ Lanjut suara itu dengan nada menyelidik.

Seketika Taehyung mendudukkan tubuhnya yang lelah luar biasa di antara barang-barang kamarnya yang berantakan. Ia menatap putus asa pada sekelilingnya yang seperti kapal pecah. Mendesah lelah, ia menjawab dengan nada menggemaskan dan sesenggukan antara ingin menangis dan tidak.

"Seokjin-Hyung tidak bilang kalau taruh di sana...," Ia menjerit kekanakan lantas membaringkan tubuh di atas tumpukan novel-novel tebal dan beberapa kotak jam tangan koleksinya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk ia menjerit kesal lagi, dan berakhir menangis juga pada akhirnya. "Tidak mau tahu, pokoknya Hyung harus panggil Mama ke rumah, _untukku_ , suka tidak suka! Aku lelah Hyung, Mama pasti mau bantu." Katanya dengan nada bergetar. Ia senang karena barangnya sudah ketemu, tapi ia juga kesal karena Hyungnya itu lupa memberitahu Taehyung, dan kekesalan yang lain karena kamarnya sekarang jadi berantakan.

 _ **"Cih, manja sekali,"**_ kata Seokjin di seberang sana dengan dengusan menghina. Tapi ada penekanan sarat rasa sayang di tiap katanya. _**"Jangan terlalu manja, Tae. Nanti Jungkook berpaling pada yang lebih dewasa."**_

Taehyung tersedak liurnya sendiri, lantas menjerit tidak terima. Dengan cepat ia berdiri, namun terhuyung sedikit pusing sebab aliran darahnya yang turun drastis karena posisi dari duduk ke berdirinya yang tiba-tiba. Satu rintihan halus keluar dari bibir Taehyung, dan berhasil mengubah situasi di seberang sana.

 _ **"Taehyung? Kau tidak apa-apa?"**_ Suara Seokjin-Hyungnya yang panik membuat Taehyung mampu menguasai diri lagi. _**"Jangan terbawa emosi. Aku hanya bercanda."**_

"Aku baik," katanya sembari mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu mulai melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar mandi. Ia menatap jam dinding bergambar logo Manchester United, klub bola kecintaannya. Terdengar suara panggilan Hyungnya yang begitu khawatir karena ia tidak menyahut setelah itu. Segaris lengkungan di bibir tipisnya, sebab getaran suara kakaknya yang lembut membuatnya semakin yakin bahwa betapa kakaknya itu menyayanginya. "Sudah ya Hyung. Aku mau mandi. Kookie mau jemput setengah jam la—Astaga! Lima menit lagi Kookie datang!"

Kekehan di seberang sana buat Taehyung mengumpat dalam hati. _**"Jaga diri, Taetaeku sayang. Berhenti kalau sudah lelah. Jangan makan es krim! Ingat, Kim! Tidak untuk es krim! Jangan pernah berani jauh-jauh dari Jungkook, bergandengan kalau perlu. Nanti kalau hilang jangan menyesal ya, karena tidak kebagian hak waris dari Papa."**_

Taehyung menggeram. "Hyung menyebalkan!" Lantas ia mematikan sambungan telepon dengan sepihak, kemudian melempar ponsel keemasannya ke atas kasur besarnya dan berjalan menghentak-hentak.

Tak peduli dengan keadaan kamar, setelah menarik _bathrobe_ warna toska yang teronggok di lantai, ia berlari ke kamar mandi dengan bersitan halus _Jungkook nanti marah, Jungkook nanti marah_ tiada henti.

Taehyung melangkahkan kaki masuk ke dalam, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan di kamar mandi putihnya. Ia lupa menanyakan dimana tepatnya Seokjin-Hyungnya meletakkan barang itu yang katanya diletakkan di sini. Taehyung terlalu malas untuk sekedar keluar kamar mandi dan menghubungi Hyungnya itu, tapi yang lebih gawat sekarang Jungkook akan datang sebentar lagi. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa Taehyung harus mau mencari keberadaan barang berharga sehidup sematinya secepatnya.

Taehyung berhenti tepat di depan cermin besar yang menempel di dinding kamar mandinya. Menghadap benda berbahan kaca itu guna menelisik pantulan dirinya sendiri yang sedikit lebih kurus dari hari ke hari. Ia bergumam dalam hati untuk membeli beberapa kosmetik ringan untuk kantung matanya yang mulai tercetak menakutkan. Ia juga berencana untuk membeli _lips stain_ warna alami untuk bibirnya yang kering. Lalu pemikirannya untuk mengisi ulang beberapa _skin care_ beserta _paket diskonnya_ terhenti ketika ia tak sengaja menatap pantulan sebuah kotak berwarna putih di rak alat mandinya. Taehyung langsung membalikkan badan, dan berjalan mendekati benda itu. Dan ternyata ini benda yang Seokjin-Hyung beri.

Ia lantas bersyukur pada Tuhan karena benda berharga yang sedari tadi dicarinya telah berada dalam genggaman. Taehyung tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi nantinya kalau benda ini lenyap dari kehidupannya. _Ya, Taehyung tidak tahu, dan jangan sampai itu terjadi._

Taehyung mengamati kotak itu, lalu membukanya perlahan. Tidak perlu dibaca kertas yang direkatkan dengan selotip merah muda bergambar Mario Bross—itu pasti dari Seokjin-Hyung dengan beberapa kata tak bermutunya yang menjijikkan. Lantas segera Taehyung membalik botol itu, dan tersenyum penuh arti.

Inilah barang yang Taehyung cari. Benda yang buatnya kepayahan sampai mau pingsan.

Inilah barang kesayangan Taehyung yang _demi apa_ ia rela membongkar seutuh kamarnya hanya untuk benda kecil dengan berat lima puluh gram itu.

Dan inilah benda yang Taehyung prioritas utamakan dalam hidupnya, sangat berharga, penting dan paling utama.

 _Aspirin._

Karena Taehyung tak dapat berpijak di muka bumi tanpa bulir penekan rasa sakit ini. Obat paling mujarab sepanjang masa, paling ampuh walau tak sepenuhnya memperbaiki keadaan ke sedia kala.

 _Ya, itu benar-benar aspirin._

 _Yang tiap bulirnya adalah pemanjang tenggang waktunya di dunia, sekaligus pengulur waktunya untuk segera bertemu Tuhan di sorga._

.

.

.

.

 **| Proudly Present by Sasayan-chan |**

 **ASPIRIN**

 _ **Oneshoot**_

 **Pairing: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung**

 **Special for KookV Shippers~**

 **Angst & Romance**

 **Rated: M**

.

 _ **Don't expect too high! It will hurt you, I'm serious!**_

.

.

.

 _Special for firefless_

 _Yang begitu sabar jadi guru privat kimia Sasa sampai tanggal 15 nanti :)_

.

.

.

 _ **Karena aspirin adalah pemanjang tenggang waktunya di dunia, sekaligus pengulur waktunya untuk segera bertemu Tuhan di surga.**_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di _basement_ , dengan tampilan segar nan maskulinnya, Jungkook keluar dari SUV dengan percaya diri. Rambutnya yang dicat pirang itu disigarnya ke belakang, menambah kesan keren pada wajahnya yang kalem sekaligus tampan saat helai rambut halus sewangi melon itu jatuh terkulai begitu seksi. Ia mengenakan _coat_ musim dinginnya yang hangat, lalu mendekati mobil lagi untuk menjulurkan kepala ke dalam mobil—mengambil kacamata hitamnya di _dashboard_ dan membingkaikan pada wajah segarnya saat itu juga. Lalu ia benar-benar keluar, dan menutup pintu. Kemudian menekan tompol kunci otomatis hingga terdengar suara _bip_ tiga kali. Bersama aroma _Aftershave_ yang menguar ditiap langkah tegasnya, Jungkook menuju _lift_ untuk sampai di apartemen kekasihnya.

Saat sampai di depan pintu, ia disibukkan dengan memasukkan beberapa nomor kombinasi _password_ apartemen kekasihnya yang sudah diluar kepala. Dan begitu pintu terbuka, Jungkook langsung masuk dan tak lupa menutup pintu.

Melepas _coat_ nya, ia mengedarkan pandangan. Sepi sekali. Padahal, biasanya kekasihnya itu akan menungguinya di sofa sambil nonton drama dan berujung Jungkook yang mengejutkannya.

 _Kemana Taehyung?_

Suara gemericik air di dalam kamar Taehyung membuat Jungkook tanpa ragu melangkahkan kaki ke dalam sana. Sepertinya Taehyung sedang mandi. Tapi ini mengherankan. Kenapa Taehyung baru mandi? Biasanya anak itu kalau sudah antusias sekali diajak jalan-jalan persiapannya pasti sedari satu jam sebelum keberangkatan. Ah, entahlah.

Begitu Jungkook memutar kenop pintu, dan membukanya lebar-lebar, ia terkejut setengah mati.

 _Kamar kekasihnya luar biasa berantakan, seperti habis di rampok._

"Taehyung?" Jungkook masuk ke dalam kamar hati-hati. Ia mulai curiga jangan-jangan masih ada perampok di dalam sini dan sedang menyembunyikan Taetaenya. Jungkook mulai berpikiran yang macam-macam.

"Taehyung?" Suara Jungkook naik satu oktaf. Ia semakin khawatir. "Taehyung? Kau di kamar mandi?"

Lalu suara gemericik air di dalam kamar mandi berhenti. Lantas pintu itu terbuka. Jungkook mengantisipasi kalau-kalau itu adalah rampok ataupun hantu, maka ia mengambil kuda-kuda _taekwondo_ nya.

 _._

 _And_ _hell...,_

 _Jungkook meneguk ludahnya susah payah._

 _Hantu mana yang akan terlihat begitu menggiurkan seperti itu?_

.

Itu Taehyung, dengan tubuh polos tanpa sehelai benang, bersama bulir-bulir air mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya yang Jungkook yakini pasti selembut bayi dengan aroma stroberi yang memabukkan. Taehyung benar-benar terlihat menyegarkan sampai-sampai Jungkook merasakan dirinya tak menapak tanah dan nyawanya sudah melayang entah ke mana.

Tanpa merasakan kehadiran orang lain di dalam kamarnya, Taehyung melangkah menuju lemari pakaiannya didekat sisi pintu kamar mandi. Pemilik tubuh langsing itu masih mengusak rambutnya yang basah, lalu membalikkan tubuh dan mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk, dan berakhir menemukan sosok dengan sepasang mata kelam berkilat menakutkan tengah berdiri di dekat pintu, dan Taehyung membeku.

 _Betapa bodohnya Taehyung, ia tidak sadar dengan keadaan polosnya._

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook mengerjap beberapa kali. Taehyung sukses mampu merusak kewarasannya dalam waktu singkat. Buru-buru Jungkook berdeham dan melipat tangan di dada. Ia mengangkat dagu, dan mengondisikan wajahnya agar tidak terlihat gugup. "Itu kode atau apa, Tae?" Katanya dengan seringaian yang sialnya begitu seksi di mata Taehyung.

Taehyung mendelik lantas menjerit-jerit. _Oh, sial._ Ia baru sadar bahwa dirinya masih telanjang bulat, dan kekehan mesum Jungkook membuatnya kelabakan. Dengan wajah yang merah padam dan umpatan-umpatan, Taehyung menarik selimut yang teronggok di lantai, lalu segera menutupi tubuh polosnya yang masih basah sehabis mandi. "Jungkook keluar! Aku mau pakai baju!"

Bukan Jungkook namanya kalau mudah menurut jika diperintah seperti itu. Lantas pekikan dari Taehyung yang menyuruh ia agar tidak mendekat malah semakin membuatnya melangkah lebar-lebar untuk memojokkan kekasihnya itu di sudut ruangan.

Kali ini Taehyung benar-benar terpojokkan. Jungkook yang menyeringai seperti itu benar-benar menakutkan walau terlihat seksi sekali. Dan Taehyung berdoa agar _bokongnya_ selamat setelah ini. Taehyung menahan nafas.

"Jungkook...," Taehyung menarik selimut hingga menutupi lehernya saat tahu pria di depannya melirik bahunya dengan tatapan lapar dan semakin menghimpitnya di sudut kamar. "Jungkook, aku mau ganti baju. Keluar, ya?"

Mata Jungkook beralih pada bibir segar Taehyung. Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk membelai bibir itu dengan ibu jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau jalan-jalannya diganti _main gerilya-gerilyaan_ di badanmu, Tae?" Katanya sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Taehyung yang semanis stroberi.

"Jung—" Taehyung terkesiap ketika Jungkook maju dan mengendusi lehernya dengan berani. Taehyung tanpa sadar semakin meremat selimut yang membatasi tubuh telanjangnya dengan tubuh berotot Jungkook yang terlapisi baju. Ia memejamkan mata dan mendesis lirih ketika hembusan nafas Jungkook yang hangat membelai kulit lehernya yang sensitif.

Tangan Taehyung lantas beralih mencengkram kedua bahu tegap Jungkook. Ia mendesah kecil ketika bibir kekasihnya itu menempel di kulit lehernya diiringi pria itu menghirup aromanya dalam-dalam.

"Kook—" Kemudian satu desahan lolos sebab Jungkook turut menjulurkan lidah untuk membelai lembut kulit lehernya. Taehyung dapat merasakan sensasi basah dan panas di lehernya. Dan ia mati-matian menggigit bibir agar tidak meloloskan suara lain yang memalukan. "Kook, aku— _AHH_!"Jungkook menggigit kecil lehernya, dan Taehyung merengek, " _Please_ , _tidak sekarang_."

Lalu suara kikikan geli membuat Taehyung mengerjap seperti orang bodoh dengan bibir yang mencebik lucu. Jungkook memang menyebalkan!

Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya untuk bersitatap dengan wajah Taehyung yang luar biasa merah namun masih terlihat segar. "Kau itu," Pria yang berbaju itu merengkuh tubuh Taehyung yang polos. Ia mengusakkan pipinya di pipi Taehyung dengan gemas. "Aku benar-benar sayang kau. Sampai aku lupa diri dan ingin memakanmu sekarang juga."

Lantas Taehyung mendorong keras tubuh Jungkook, dan mendapat tawa jenaka dari kekasihnya itu. Ia menggerutu dengan umpatan tentang Jungkook mesum dan hal-hal buruk lainnya. Sumpah, Jungkook itu mesum sekali. _Kelas kakap!_

Jungkook masih memasang senyum dengan kekehan kecil dari bibir merahnya. Ia kemudian menarik selimut yang ada di kaki Taehyung, lalu membawa selimut itu untuk dililitkan pada tubuh kekasihnya yang polos tanpa sehelai benang. Taehyung menerimanya dengan baik, walau wajahnya masih kesal seperti bebek.

"Cepat ganti baju. Nanti masuk angin." Jungkook membelai pipi Taehyung dengan lembut. Ia kemudian tersenyum manis sekali. "Atau aku yang pakaikan bajunya sekarang?"

Lalu cubitan sayang tepat mendarat di pinggang Jungkook yang berotot.

...

...

...

 _Indah_ adalah jawaban Jungkook apabila ia menginterpretasikan sosok Kim Taehyung. _Indah_ dalam artian sosoknya yang anggun, _indah_ dalam hal tutur katanya yang lembut, dan _indah dalam artian sesungguhnya._

Ada keunikan yang terselip dalam _inner beauty_ Taehyung. Menurut Jungkook, pria manis itu memiliki aura tersendiri yang mampu memikat orang lain dengan pesonanya yang luar biasa menarik. Entah itu dari cara berpakaiannya yang sopan namun terlihat semakin cantik, atau mungkin bagaimana cara anak itu makan dengan tenang. Bisa juga dengan bagaimana cara Taehyung menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis karena terpisah dari orang tuanya, bagaimana ia memberi makan seekor kucing yang kelaparan di dekat bak sampah lalu mengelus tubuh ringkih hewan itu dengan sayang, cara Taehyung memperlakukan seorang pengemis dengan sopan, tersenyum tulus dan sumringah pada penjual gulali kaki lima saat mereka jalan-jalan, cara Taehyung menganyunkan kakinya kekanakan saat duduk di bangku tunggu taman, bahkan saat Taehyung iba pun terlihat begitu _indah_ di mata Jungkook. Tidak ada kata terindah di muka bumi ini selain hanya _Kim Taehyung seorang._

Bagi Jungkook, _bahagia Taehyung adalah bahagianya juga_.

Maka, saat kedua tangan mereka masih bertautan di tengah perjalanan menuju satu tempat ke tempat lain, dan ketika Taehyung menatap sesuatu dengan penuh minat, entah itu _stand_ makanan favoritnya atau _stand_ bermain yang berhadiah, Jungkook akan segera tahu walau anak itu diam pun, ia seolah berkata: _'Jungkook, bawa aku ke sana!'_ atau _'Jungkook, aku mau itu!'._ Dan saat itu juga Jungkook akan menarik lembut bahu kekasihnya itu untuk membawanya ke sana. Membawa Taehyung dalam rangkulannya yang menghangatkan, memeluk Taehyung ketika mereka terjebak di tengah gerombolan manusia yang saling dorong-mendorong hingga buat keduanya terhuyung-huyung.

Jungkook akan menjadi tameng bagi Kim Taehyung manakala mereka terhimpit di tengah lautan manusia bak semut dengan melindungi kepala serta _beberapa tempat_ _tertentu_ sampai-sampai Taehyung harus menampar tangan itu untuk lepas dari pantatnya, namun Jungkook akan membalasnya santai, _"Ini aset punyaku"_ dengan raut tanpa dosanya _._ Lalu ia akan terkekeh geli saat melihat telinga Taehyung memerah dan berakhir keduanya yang tertawa dengan raut menggemaskan. Dan saat mereka mampu lolos dari padatnya pengunjung yang berdatangan, Jungkook buru-buru membawa kekasihnya itu menuju _stand_ penjual _odeng._

Salah satu keajaiban yang Tuhan berikan pada Jungkook adalah saat ia bisa menyaksikan bagaimana Taehyung berbicara. Lelaki manisnya itu akan bertutur kata dengan lembut dan terlihat menawan. Jungkook akan selalu menatap Taehyung dengan penuh antusias ketika pria itu berucap sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darinya. Jungkook tak akan pernah berhenti tersenyum, apalagi ketika Taehyung mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bergumam lucu karena bingung akan memilih rasa yang pedas atau yang original.

Sedikit lama sang pacar itu berfikir, Jungkook terkekeh pada akhirnya. "Lama sekali, sih." Katanya sembari memesan _odeng_ dengan saus pedas untuk dirinya sendiri. Lalu _ahjumma_ penjual dengan cekatan membungkuskan satu bungkus berisi sepuluh tusuk _odeng_ pedas untuknya. Jungkook menerima uluran tangan penjual itu, lalu bergumam terimakasih. Ia kemudian kembali menghadap Taehyung yang masih kebingungan dengan pilihannya.

Alis Jungkook naik ketika kekasihnya menoleh lambat padanya. "Apa?" Tangan Jungkook yang bebas terangkat untuk membenahi syal merah muda Taehyung yang sedikit melorot. "Sudah selesai pilih-pilihnya?"

Taehyung tersenyum lembut yang—demi apa—mampu menghentikan sejenak deru nafas Jungkook. Setelah keduanya bertatapan beberapa detik, Taehyung langsung memesan pada penjual yang setia menunggu di depannya. " _Ahjumma_ , aku mau seperti punya dia. Tapi tidak pedas, ya."

Jungkook yang asik mengunyah makanannya lantas mengernyit. "Tumben tidak mau yang pedas-pedas?" Lalu ia menyuap lagi setusuk _odeng_ ke dalam mulutnya. "Padahal kau cinta sekali pada yang pedas-pedas."

Taehyung hanya bisa tersenyum mendengar penuturan kekasihnya. Ia kemudian menerima bungkusannya dari penjual dan berterimakasih dengan sopan. Selanjutnya, Taehyung menggamit lengan kiri Jungkook yang kokoh dan merapat untuk mendapat kehangatan dari tubuh kokohnya. "Sedang tidak ingin makan yang pedas-pedas, sih." Ucapnya sembari mengambil setusuk _odeng_ lalu menyuapkannya ke dalam mulut.

Jungkook kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Taehyung yang asyik mengunyah jajanannya. Mendapat tatapan menyebalkan dari kekasihnya, Taehyung langsung menyumpal mulut Jungkook dengan makanannya sendiri. "Apa, sih."

Jungkook lantas mengunyah suapan sayang dari kekasihnya itu dengan senang hati. Malam ini hatinya sedang berbunga-bunga. Dan ini selalu terjadi jika Taehyung ada di sisinya.

Jungkook tak dapat menghentikan senyuman lebarnya sedari tadi. Ia benar-benar dalam mood yang sangat baik. Kali ini ia memeluk kepala Taehyung untuk disandarkan di dadanya. Membawa Taehyung untuk dapat mendengar tiap degupan jantungnya. Membawa Taehyung agar tahu bahwa degupan yang bertalu-talu itu berdentum hanya untuknya seorang. Mengajarkan Taehyung sebuah arti bahwa Jeon Jungkook masih sehat, bernafas, dan hidup untuk berdiri di samping Kim Taehyung tersayang.

Jungkook tertawa kecil ketika Taehyung balas melingkarkan tangan mengelilingi tubuhnya dan berjalan bersama tanpa peduli beberapa pasang mata memandang iri pada mereka. Jungkook benar-benar suka ketika Taehyung memeluknya seperti ini. Bersama tawa lembut Taehyung yang menjadi penghangat perjalanan mereka yang masih panjang. Sesekali, kekasihnya itu akan mengusak pipinya di leher Jungkook. Kadang juga si manis itu berekspresi polos yang sangat lucu dan itu buat Jungkook jadi luar biasa gemas dan berakhir mencuri kecupan di bibirnya yang tersenyum manis.

Taehyung itu ibarat spesies langka di muka bumi. Segala hal tentangnya itu unik dan menarik. Walau terkadang tingkahnya sedikit kekanakan, sih. Seperti minta dibelikan kue _mochi_ lalu merengek lagi minta dibelikan _jajangmyeon_.

"Kau tidak takut gendut?"

Taehyung berhenti sejenak, lalu menatap dengan ekspresi yang sedikit terlihat sedih. "Apa Jungkook tidak akan cinta padaku lagi kalau badanku gendut?" Katanya dengan sinar mata yang sedikit meredup. "Kau lebih suka kalau badanku _kurus kering?_ "

 _Kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba jadi sensitif sekali?_

Mulut Jungkook terbuka setengah namun batal ia lontarkan kalimat yang ingin disampaikannya. Jungkook sibuk menelisik guratan lain yang Taehyung tampilkan pada wajah cantiknya. Mata Jungkook mencoba menyelami arti lain dari pesan tersirat yang terselip di dalam manik bening kecoklatannya. Ia merasa ada sesuatu yang Taehyung ingin sampaikan padanya, namun pria itu terlihat enggan untuk berterus terang dan memilih menyimpannya begitu rapat. Pertanyaan yang Taehyung lontarkan seakan mencari _jawaban lain_ yang ada dalam diri Jungkook, entah itu yang bagaimana yang kekasihnya inginkan. Jungkook berhenti menganalisa ketika tiba-tiba Taehyung merubah ekspresinya _cepat sekali._

" _Aigooo...,"_ Taehyung terbahak. Wajahnya begitu sumringah dan matanya menyipit jenaka. "Astaga, wajahmu lucu sekali!" Taehyung tertawa lepas. Ia menepuk-nepuk pipi Jungkook dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang dingin membeku. "Aku tidak takut gendut, Jungkook sayang. Aku hanya bercanda tadi."

Jungkook lalu berkedip cepat. Pasalnya, baru saja Taehyung maju dan mengecup lembut bibirnya. Pikirannya yang tadi berkelana seketika terbang entah kemana, dan pada akhirnya suasana hati Jungkook pun kembali. Ia genggam lembut tangan Taehyung yang beku di kedua pipinya. Jungkook sangat bersyukur Taehyung mau menatap balik matanya walau lirikannya yang masih malu-malu. Tatapan Jungkook jadi lebih lembut setelah ia menyaksikan bagaimana pipi halus kekasihnya itu merona malu-malu. Kemudian, Jungkook tersenyum manakala Taehyung menaikkan alisnya dan bergumam _kenapa_ padanya.

Lantas, Jungkook mengambil buku menu yang ada di meja, lalu mengarahkan benda itu untuk menutupi wajah keduanya. Jungkook mengedipkan sebelah mata _persuasif_ dan kemudian ia dapat mendengar tawa kecil menguar dari Taehyung. Jungkook mengerang dalam hati, sebab anak itu _menangkap sinyalnya_. Dan demi apapun kerlingan nakal kekasihnya itu seketika buat setan dalam dirinya melolong ingin _memangsa_. Maka detik berikutnya Taehyunglah yang maju pertama, memiringkan sedikit wajahnya, lalu mengecup lembut bibirnya yang hangat. Jungkook dapat merasakan bagaimana sentuhan halus bibir Taehyung yang dingin membelai miliknya, menghantarkan kehangatan serta getaran tertentu ke dalam relung hati . Seolah menyapa jiwanya untuk mengatakan bahwa _ia akan selalu berada di sisinya selamanya_ , mencintai Jungkook apa adanya, dan senantiasa akan menyayangi dirinya hingga akhir hayat hidupnya.

Dan ketika deru nafas panas Taehyung terhembus menerpa wajah Jungkook yang menghangat, dan suara erangan lirih Taehyung yang terdengar payah namun penuh suka cita dan sensasi seolah dunia ini milik mereka berdua, maka Jungkook segera membalasnya dengan penuh cinta. Menyentuh Taehyung tak kalah lembutnya ditiap sentuhan bibirnya, membelai milik sang kekasih dengan luar biasa hati-hati, bersama pesan-pesan tersirat yang ia sampaikan dengan seutuh hati. Jungkook memberikan cinta disetiap sentuhannya, memberikan Taehyung bahagia ditiap langkahnya, dan secara tak langsung telah memberikan Kim Taehyung _arti kehidupan yang sebenarnya_ di tiap desau nafas hangat Jungkook yang membelai wajahnya.

 _Sebab,_

 _Ya...,_

 _Jungkook benar-benar hidup untuk menyampaikan pada dunia bahwa cintanya luar biasa besar hanya pada Kim Taehyung seorang._

...

...

...

...

...

Sekarang sudah jam delapan lewat dua puluh menit di malam hari dan Seokjin benar-benar berniat untuk pulang ke apartemen secepatnya. Ia ingin segera berkutat dengan dapur kesayangan, lalu memasak beberapa makanan untuk makan malam bersama adik tercinta. Perutnya sedari tadi berteriak memalukan, namun yang ia bisa lakukan hanyalah mengunyah roti panggang dan sekotak susu sebagai pengganjal perut. Seokjin sudah kepalang ingin pulang, perutnya harus segera diisi dengan makanan berat kalau tidak ingin terkena _gastritis_ atau sakit pencernaan lainnya.

Seokjin sudah menyelesaikan semua berkas yang harus ditandatangani sepuluh menit yang lalu dan itu semua sudah ditumpuk jadi satu dengan rapi di meja kebesarannya. Lelaki itu kini tengah mengenakan pantofel beratnya yang daritadi dilepas dengan alasan benda itu benar-benar membuatnya risih karena—demi apa—tidak akan ada orang lain yang berani masuk ke dalam ruangan kebesarannya untuk menyaksikan _Presiden Direktur Kim Seokjin yang terhormat_ sedang asyik bertelanjang kaki. Tidak akan ada yang berani melakukan itu, dan kalau pun ada, Seokjin akan menghantuinya dengan beberapa ancaman yang mungkin menakutkan seperti pemecatan.

Seokjin berjalan ke kamar mandi di dalam ruangannya untuk membasuh muka, lalu ia keluar lagi untuk memasangkan kembali _Rolex_ hitam metaliknya di pergelangan kiri yang tadi di lepasnya dengan alasan tangannya pegal dengan benda berat itu. Pria tampan Kim itu kini berjalan menuju tempat _coat_ musim dinginnya digantung rapi oleh sekretarisnya tadi siang, lantas berhenti di tengah jalan ketika terdengar nada panggilan masuk pada ponselnya yang teronggok di atas meja kerja. Dengan santai lelaki itu melangkah pasti untuk meraih ponsel keemasan dan terpaku sesaat begitu membaca sederet nama pemanggil di sana.

Pria itu terlalu lama diam sampai-sampai saat dirinya akan mengetuk tombol hijau, panggilan itu berhenti. Seokjin mengerang kecil. Entah mengapa situasinya jadi menegangkan dan Seokjin benar-benar tidak nyaman dengan suasana hati yang berat seperti ini. Lantas pria itu merebut sebotol mineral di mejanya dan langsung menenggaknya sampai habis. Ia mencoba menenangkan diri dengan duduk di meja kebesarannya dan menunggu panggilan lagi dari orang diseberang sana.

Lama Seokjin menunggu, panggilan itu tidak kunjung datang. _Mungkin sebentar lagi,_ pikirnya Akhirnya presiden direktur itu langsung mengenakan _coat_ musim dinginnya yang tadi tak dihiraukan, lalu berjalan menuju parkiran perusahaan. Begitu ia masuk ke dalam mobil dan menghidupkan mesin, panggilan itu datang lagi.

Seokjin cepat-cepat mengetuk tombol angkat. "Halo?"

Alis Seokjin menekuk samar saat di seberang sana tak kunjung memberi suara. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara berisik seperti suara kertas yang dibolak-balik dan perbincangan seseorang entah dengan siapa.

"Halo?"

" _ **Seokjin...,"**_ Seokjin dapat mendengar suara dehaman orang di seberang. _**"Hasilnya sudah keluar. Kalau kau tidak sibuk, kemarilah."**_

Seokjin menelan ludah sedikit lebih berat dari biasanya. Ia lantas mematikan mesin mobil lalu menyandarkan punggung dan berbicara lagi, "Kau di mana?"

" _ **Ruanganku pastinya."**_

Seokjin mendengus. "Ruanganmu banyak, _boss_. _Hell,_ aku tidak ingin salah masuk ruang lagi, _please_."

Di seberang sana tertawa renyah dan Seokjin bereaksi masam pada wajahnya. Belum sempat ia menyembur dengan umpatan, pria di seberang berbicara lagi, _**"Aku masih ada di ruang onkologiku. Kita bertemu di ruang kerjaku saja, Seokjin."**_

Seokjin mengangguk paham untuk dirinya sendiri. "Oke. Kau sudah makan malam belum?"

Seokjin dapat mendengar tawa suka cita di ujung sana. **"** _ **Huwaaaa**_ **...,"** Tanpa sadar Seokjin tersenyum mendengarnya, sambil lalu ia menghidupkan kembali mesin mobilnya dan diujung sana kembali berbicara, _**"Dua kotak bento dengan seafood kalau begitu!"**_

"Heh," Seokjin hampir saja meledakkan umpatan disertai semburan tawa menggelikan. "Percaya diri sekali kau kalau aku mau membelikanmu sekotak makan."

" _ **Ayolah, Kim...,"**_ Seokjin terkekeh mendengar suara merajuk itu. Kini Seokjin memindah persneling ke angka satu dan mobilnya bergerak mundur. Di seberang sana berkata lagi dengan suara memelas, _**"Satu jam lagi aku ada operasi dan belum makan malam sama sekali. Kasihanilah hamba tuan Kim Seokjin yang termulia."**_

Seokjin keluar dari _basement,_ kini ia memasuki halama perusahaannya yang luas untuk segera menuju tempat tujuan. "Menjijikkan." Lalu suara disana semakin merajuk padanya. "Iya, iya diam Kim Namjoon! Aku akan belikan lima sekalian!"

Dan sorak sorai kekanakan di seberang sana membuat Seokjin tak dapat menahan tawanya lagi.

...

...

...

...

"Jangan buka mata dulu, sayang."

Taehyung mau tidak mau menutup kembali matanya. Ia disuruh begini oleh kekasihnya entah untuk apa. Katanya mau memberinya kejutan tapi kenapa malah membawanya ke restoran mewah? Ini terlalu berlebihan bagi Taehyung. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan maksud dan tujuan tidak jelas kekasihnya itu, terlebih dengan sifat royalnya yang tidak pernah berubah.

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung mendengar langkah kaki berderap mendekatinya, dan ia tahu itu suara langkah kaki Jungkooknya. Kemudian terdengar suara lentingan seperti sendok pada gelas yang sedikit berisik di indera pendengarannya. "Jungkook, kau mau apa?"

"Buka mulutmu,"

Taehyung mengernyit di sela tutup matanya, "Hah? Jangan cium-cium lagi astaga."

"Kau ingin aku menciummu lagi, sayang?"

Salah satu alis Taehyung berkedut, dan itu tandanya ia sedang kesal. Apalagi suara Jungkook yang sedikit lebih berisik membuatnya berpikiran bahwa pengunjung lain akan mendengar ucapan pria itu. "Jungkook!" Taehyung membersit, wajahnya kepalang merah karena malu. "Cepatlah, aku tidak suka gelap!"

"Buka mulutmu," Titah Jungkook yang kini sedang berkacak pinggang menatap Taehyung yang tidak mau membuka mulutnya. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan memasukkan lidahku ke dalam sana."

Dan ketika Taehyung membuka mulutnya, detik itu juga ia merasakan sensasi manis coklat dan stroberi yang sangat dingin. Taehyung membuka mata, dan menemukan Jungkook yang menggenggam segelas es krim coklat-stroberi favoritnya. "Ah, enak sekali!"

Taehyung dapat melihat senyuman manis Jungkook yang membuatnya meleleh saat itu juga. Pria itu kini menyendokkan es krim sampai penuh dan menyuapkannya untuk mulutnya sendiri. Kemudian ia berkata lagi setelah menelan makanan dingin dengan tekstur lembut itu.

"Suka?"

Lalu Taehyung mengangguk senang. Ia kemudian membuka mulut seraya menunggu Jungkook menyendokkan es krim di gelasnya.

Namun, tiba-tiba Taehyung mendengar suara imajiner yang mengiang di telinganya.

' _Jangan makan es krim! Ingat, Kim! Tidak untuk es krim!'_

Taehyung terdiam. Tanpa sadar ia meremat _coat_ musim dinginnya di balik meja. Matanya bergerak liar penuh keresahan. Tak seharusnya Taehyung melanggar saran kakaknya itu. Ia benar-benar takut dan wajahnya mendadak jadi pucat diiringi rasa nyeri di kepalanya.

"Taehyung?"

Taehyung dengan cepat mengangkat wajah dan menemukan sesendok penuh es krim yang melayang di depan wajahnya. "Buka mulutmu tuan putri! Es krimnya mau datang!"

Taehyung tersenyum kecil dan cepat-cepat menarik nafas, berusaha menguatkan dirinya yang luar biasa terguncang. Ia menatap lelakinya yang kini tersenyum bahagia dan ada rona merah yang menghiasi pipi tirusnya. Taehyung tahu, _Jungkook sedang dalam mood bahagianya._ Maka dengan terpaksa Taehyung turut senang walaupun saat ini hatinya tengah sakit. Ia benar-benar bersyukur kekasihnya itu tidak dapat menemukan hal aneh dalam gelagatnya. Buru-buru Taehyung mengarahkan sendok itu untuk disuapkan pada mulut Jungkook sendiri dan mendapat tatapan heran dari pria itu.

"Kenapa?"

Taehyung mengambil tas selempangnya, lalu menatap Jungkook tepat di mata. "Aku ingin ke toilet sebentar, boleh?"

Jungkook tertawa, dan itu buat Taehyung terpana. Tawa Jungkook itu menawan, belum lagi wajahnya sekarang terlihat seribu kali lipat lebih tampan. "Atau kau ingin aku _membantumu_ di kamar mandi?"

Taehyung mencubit kecil hidung mancung pacarnya, lalu berdiri. "Kau di sini saja. Bahaya kalau orang lain lihat nanti."

Dan tawa kecil Jungkook menemani tiap langkah Taehyung yang terasa berat dengan kepala berdenging menyakitkan.

...

Begitu sampai di toilet, Taehyung langsung masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik di sana dan menduduki kloset yang tertutup dengan wajah pucat. Pusing yang ia rasakan membuatnya harus bertopang pada dinding bilik itu. Taehyung menengadahkan kepala berusaha menahan rasa sakitnya. Ia tidak menyangka rasanya akan luar biasa sakit jika menyantap— _hanya_ —sesuap kecil berisi es krim. Taehyung benar-benar menyesal melupakan saran kakaknya itu. Ia benar-benar menyesal. Maka dengan buru-buru Taehyung membuka tas selempangnya, lalu merogoh isinya dan mengambil sebotol kaca hitam di sana.

Tangan Taehyung masuk ke dalam tas untuk mengambil sebotol air mineral kecil yang memang ia sediakan sebelum Jungkook datang menjemputnya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Taehyung mengambil dua butir _aspirin_ , meletakkannya di telapak tangannya yang bergetar, dan melemparnya ke dalam mulut dengan cepat. Kemudian sebotol air mineral itu ditenggaknya sampai habis dan segera melangkah keluar untuk mencuci muka yang penuh peluh.

Taehyung membasuh wajahnya dengan air hangat yang keluar dari kran di wastafel itu. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap kaca dan menemukan pantulan dirinya yang sedikit lebih kurus dari biasanya. Taehyung tersenyum pahit begitu mengetahui wajahnya saat ini pucat sekali. Ia menatapi tangannya masih menggenggam botol _aspirin_ dan air mineral. Ia tak dapat membayangkan apa jadinya kalau Seokjin tidak membeli obat ini sampai ke luar negeri. Taehyung harus berterimakasih pada Seokjin setelah ini.

Taehyung membasuh wajahnya, namun rasa sakit itu datang lagi membawa dentuman keras di kepalanya begitu menyakitkan. Ia memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya dengan ringisan kesakitan yang begitu kentara. Taehyung berusaha tetap berdiri tegak dan menumpu tubuh lelahnya pada wastafel di depannya. Ia jenggut rambut halusnya dengan tangan, dan memejamkan mata begitu erat. Alisnya mengernyit dalam, menampakkan betapa menyakitkannya dentuman itu mengetuk kuat kepalanya. Taehyung kalap, ia segera meraih botolnya yang tergeletak di _counter_ toilet, membuka penutup lalu menuangkan sebutir lagi di telapak tangan dan berakhir memasukkannya ke dalam mulut dengan bantuan air kran dari wastafel. Taehyung mengecap rasa pahit yang tidak main-main dan mendesah frustasi manakala rasa sakit itu berkurang _walau hanya sedikit_ dari _otaknya yang rusak._

Dan saat Taehyung merasa lebih baik dan akan melangkah menuju pintu untuk menemui Jungkooknya, Taehyung berhenti dan merasa kehilangan nyawanya saat itu juga.

Adalah hal yang paling Taehyung takuti ketika _membayangkan_ kekasihnya marah besar. Itu benar-benar menakutkan dari apapun. Dan Taehyung bersumpah, hari ini bukanlah hari baiknya. Mungkin Tuhan sedang mengujinya, dan benar-benar membuat dirinya kepayahan dengan membuat jantungnya bertalu kurang ajar dan terasa akan copot saat ini juga hingga ia tanpa sadar meremat kaus tepat di dadanya yang berdebar sakit.

.

 _Jungkook mematung di pintu toilet dengan wajah terkejut._

 _Pria itu telah melihat semuanya._

 _._

...

...

Seokjin masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Namjoon dengan langkah berat. Ia merasakan jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak kalem. Pikirannya berkecamuk dan itu membuatnya nyaris gila. Terlebih saat Namjoon menyuruhnya masuk dan duduk langsung empat mata dengannya. Profesor muda nan tampan itu menatapnya begitu serius dan itu entah mengapa menjadi hal yang menakutkan bagi dirinya.

Profesor muda itu mengawali semuanya dengan baik. Ia memberikan intro yang sangat membantu Seokjin untuk menenangkan mentalnya yang sempat jatuh, dan mengundang tawa kecil diantara keduanya. Seokjin sangat suka pembawaan Namjoon yang benar-benar _friendly_ dan hangat. Profesor muda itu mampu membuat Seokjin berdecak kagum sebab pria itu luar biasa terlihat profesional.

" _CT Scan, MRI,_ dan _tes radiologi_ ," Gumam Namjoon yang membuat Seokjin menatapnya tak mengerti. Profesor muda itu kemudian tersenyum kecil dan mengangkat _CT Scan_ tinggi-tinggi. "Ini hasil tes _CT Scan_ Kim Taehyung setelah ia melakukan tes seminggu yang lalu. Kau bisa lihat ini sel kankernya." Namjoon menunjuk sebuah bulatan kecil di gambaran otak kiri adik Seokjin. "Ini memang masih kecil, tapi mengingat letak sel kanker yang berada di bagian ini, kemungkinan terburuk adikmu akan mengalami beberapa gejala yang nampak."

" _Kau harus siap dengan mual dan muntah yang akan Taehyung alami dalam waktu dekat. Adikmu akan sering pingsan, maka dari itu jangan sampai ia jauh dari jangkauanmu. Ia akan mudah lelah. Sakit kepala ringan hingga berlebihan, dan jika melebih batas wajar segera bawa dia kemari untuk kami tangani secepat mungkin. Mimisan juga akan dialaminya, jadi beri dia arahan penanganan mimisan yang benar."_

Seokjin menatap sendu hasil _MRI_ yang Namjoon tunjukkan di layar komputernya. Namjoon kemudian berucap lagi. _"Kinerja otaknya akan terganggu yang berdampak pada kemampuan kecerdasan otaknya. Taehyung akan mudah hilang kesadaran secara bertahap. Dan yang paling ditakuti kebanyakan orang yaitu ketika penderita secara perlahan mengalami degradasi ingatan seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan ini salah satu hal yang mengguncang pasien penderita dan merupakan masalah psikologis yang harus keluarga tangani dengan baik untuk senantiasa memberinya dukungan."_

Namjoon melepas kacamata bacanya, lalu kembali dengan hasil tes radiologi yang digenggamnya. "Jaga pola makan: _tidak untuk yang berbahan pengawet, dan makanan-makanan kaleng lainnya_. Hentikan konsumsi soju, dan jangan sampai adikmu _memakan es!_ Entah itu es krim atau minuman dingin, yang penting tidak untuk es. Kau sudah memberitahunya tentang ini kan?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Sudah."

"Bagus." Namjoon berdiri, kemudian menerawang hasil _CT Scan_ yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. "Kau ingin aku beri _formulir wali_ tidak?"

Seokjin tercenung. Ia terdiam sesaat dan berpikir keras.

"Tanyakan lagi pada Taehyung. Anak itu mau atau tidak. Karena tingkat keberhasilan _operasi besar_ seperti ini bergantung pada keyakinan Taehyung untuk mau berjuang atau tidak."

Namjoon benar. Percuma jika ia memaksa Taehyung melakukan operasi kalau anak itu sebenarnya tidak mau. Apalagi Taehyung adalah adik yang sangat manis dan penurut padanya. Anak itu akan sulit menolak perintahnya, dan mengikuti apa yang Seokjin inginkan tanpa peduli perasaannya sendiri.

Namjoon berdeham, mencoba menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya. Kemudian dokter Kim itu melanjutkan penjelasannya dengan tegas namun tetap lembut sembari menatap kedua manik Seokjin yang berpendar redup padanya. "Aku sudah sampaikan padamu minggu lalu. Untuk efek samping yang akan dirasakan kemungkinan besar adalah _hilang ingatan_."

Seokjin terdiam. Ia tersenyum sedih pada dokter di depannya. " _Aku tahu."_

"Jadi?"

 _Dan detik kemudian Seokjin merebut formulir di tangan Namjoon, dan segera menggoreskan ukiran tangannya di sana._

 _Menandatanginya persetujuan itu secara sepihak._

 _Dengan kata lain,_

 _Kim Taehyung akan menjalani operasi lima hari lagi._

...

...

...

Jungkook itu manusia yang taat pada komitmennya. Ia tergolong orang yang kaku, tunduk pada peraturan, dan kedisiplinan yang mendarah daging. Jungkook itu wujud interpretasi segala peraturan yang terasa kaku, namun semua itu dapat tertutupi dengan tingkahnya yang kekanakan dan wajah tampan rupawan.

Jungkook itu menjunjung tinggi segala hal yang berbau kesepakatan, kerja sama, dan _perjanjian_. Maka dari itu ia akan senantiasa memahami serta menjalankan apa yang telah menjadi komitmennya terhadap mereka yang telah memiliki ikatan sosial dengannya.

Jungkook itu dermawan namun pelit juga disatu sisi. Apalagi terhadap hal yang luar biasa penting layaknya _memberi kepercayaan_ kepada orang lain, sebab ia sangat berhati-hati untuk memberikan sepenuh kepercayaannya pada seseorang.

 _Namun itu adalah hal yang mudah bagi Taehyung untuk mendapatkan kepercayaan Jungkook terhadapnya._

Taehyung benar-benar bersyukur memiliki manusia tampan layaknya Jeon Jungkook yang mau memberikan kepercayaan padanya. Itu merupakan hal yang sangat berharga bagi Taehyung disepanjang kisah cintanya bersama pria berambut pirang tersebut. Taehyung akan senantiasa menjaga kepercayaan Jungkook padanya dengan sebaik-baiknya, dan selalu menjaga perasaan kekasihnya itu agar Taehyung senantiasa dapat melihat tarikan lembut ditiap sudut bibirnya.

 _Namun, sepintar-pintarnya bangkai ditutupi, baunya akan tercium juga._

Dan Taehyung tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya untuk mengembalikan kepercayaan Jungkook. Yang ia tahu Jungkook tetaplah laki-laki dewasa yang lemah lembut pada kekasihnya sendiri, namun akan begitu menyeramkan apabila _kepercayaannya dirusak dengan perlahan._ Jungkook tidak akan segan menggertaknya, melemparnya semaunya, lalu menusuk dengan ucapannya yang mematikan. Walaupun itu dilakukannya pada orang tuanya sendiri, teman dekatnya, bahkan _kekasihnya._

Apabila Jungkook telah tersakiti harga dirinya, Taehyung hanya akan terdiam takut tanpa bersuara sedikit pun. Ia hanya bisa menuruti kekasih berambut pirangnya itu meninggalkan kamar mandi walau ia harus terseok-seok mengikuti langkah Jungkook yang terlampau lebar dan cepat. Taehyung tak dapat berkata apapun, namun hanya kalimat-kalimat lirih karena Jungkook mencengkramnya begitu kuat hingga ia tak dapat menahan kembali air matanya.

Kekecewaan Jungkook adalah hal yang paling Taehyung hindari semasa ia menjalin hubungan dengannya. Karena bagi Taehyung kepercayaan Jungkook padanya adalah prioritas utama dari segala prioritas pentingnya yang lain. Jungkook itu sangatlah berharga baginya, makadari itu Taehyung tidak ingin mengecewakan pria itu meski sebesar butiran debu.

Namun, wajah mengeras Jungkook dengan tatapan tajam yang tertuju pada jalanan lengang kota Seoul menjadi _bencana_ baginya. Taehyung dapat melihat itu disela nafasnya yang memburu karena kecepatan tinggi yang tidak main-main. Taehyung dapat menyaksikan guratan kecewa yang kelewat kentara di sana. Cengkraman tangannya yang kuat begitu mengetat kala Jungkook menggenggam kelewat erat stir kemudi SUVnya. Taehyung ingin menggenggam jari-jemari yang memutih itu, membawanya menuju ketenangan dan Taehyung akan _jelaskan semuanya dari akar sampai tuntas_. Tapi itu hanyalah angannya belaka, mood Jungkook yang turun drastis akan semakin buruk apabila ia melakukan hal ceroboh di situasi ini.

Taehyung hanya bisa tergugu dengan gumaman _'turunkan aku, turunkan aku',_ namun yang Jungkook lakukan justru semakin menancap pedal gas kuat-kuat dan melaju tidak main-main. Taehyung tak mampu berucap ketika Jungkook mengumpat habis-habisan pengemudi lemot yang ada di depannya, lantas menekan tombol klakson dengan brutal. Taehyung mencengkram erat-erat jok yang didudukinya ketika Jungkook melakukan belokan tajam disertai suara klakson yang ditekan pria itu penuh emosi. Berkali-kali Taehyung memanggil nama pria itu, namun Jungkook seakan tuli dan tak peduli padanya.

Taehyung berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan hatinya yang turut hancur mengenaskan, mencoba membangun kembali harapannya yang sempat pupus. _Yang Taehyung inginkan saat ini adalah lekas sampai ke apartemen dan menerima segala konsekuensinya dengan sepenuh hati._

...

"Jungkook," Taehyung tergugu, susah payah ia mencoba merajuk pada kekasihnya yang sudah _meledak_ tanpa ampun. "Jungkook aku bisa jelaskan—"

Jungkook hanya diam, dan Taehyung semakin diseret menuju pintu apartemennya. Hampir saja ia jatuh, namun Jungkook menahannya begitu kuat dan tetap menariknya hingga sampai di depan pintu. Lengan atas Taehyung terasa benar-benar sakit karena cengkraman itu begitu kuat dan menyakitkan luar biasa.

"Masuk."

Taehyung merinding ketika Jungkook berkata dingin padanya. Lelaki manis itu kemudian meremas lembut tangan kaku Jungkook yang mencengkram tangannya kelewat sakit. "Jungkook, dengarkan—"

Lalu Jungkook menarik tas selempang Taehyung, dan mengeluarkan kartu apartemennya. Ia langsung mendorong kekasihnya itu begitu keras hingga Taehyung tersandung kakinya sendiri. Jungkook langsung menutup pintu, lalu melepas sepatu, _coat_ dan mantel yang dikenakan. Pria itu kemudian menuju pintu kamar, lalu mendobraknya begitu kuat. Taehyung sempat berjengit terkejut disela isak tangisnya.

Taehyung mencoba mendudukkan diri di sofa lembut ruang tamunya. Ia ingin melepas segala rasa kecewa pada dirinya sendiri serta rasa takut yang berlebihan menumpuk. Habislah sudah ia. Jungkook pasti akan _memutus hubungannya_ dan meninggalkan Taehyung dengan kejam. Jungkook pasti akan memakinya dengan sumpah serapah yang Taehyung percaya mampu membuatnya mati otak. Tidak seharusnya Taehyung bermain-main dengan sebuah _kepercayaan_ , apalagi ini menyangkut Jungkook yang berdarah _Jeon_. Tidak seharusnya Taehyung menyembunyikan segalanya jika pada akhirnya akan Jungkook ketahui cepat atau lambat seperti saat ini.

Ditengah lamunannya, Taehyung menatap sepasang sandal rumah tepat berhenti di depan kakinya. Ia tidak perlu berpikir keras untuk mengetahui bahwa itu adalah milik Jeon Jungkook, sang kekasih. Dan ketika Taehyung mendongak, Jungkook menarik Taehyung hingga terhuyung, lantas segera membawa dirinya menuju kamarnya yang berantakan.

Taehyung memekik kecil ketika dengan kasar Jungkook melepas _coat_ yang dikenakannya. Pria itu begitu cekatan namun kasar dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Kemudian, _sweater_ merah marun ditariknya dengan cepat, dan menyisakan Taehyung dengan kaus oblong warna putihnya.

"Jungkook, aku bisa jelas—"

"Diam!"

"Jungkook, tidak seper—"

Dan Jungkook mengangkat tubuh Taehyung untuk dibawa ke kamar mandi di dalam kamarnya dan menceburkan tubuh ringkih Taehyung ke dalam _bathub._

Taehyung terperangah, sebab Jungkook kemudian turut masuk ke dalam _bathub_ dan duduk berhadapan dengannya. Pria itu kemudian menyiram tubuhnya yang basah dengan air _bathub_ yang ternyata telah disiapkan dengan kehangatan yang pas disetiap inchi kulit Taehyung rasakan. Pria itu menyiramkan air pada tubuhnya—yang masih terbalut kaus dan celana—begitu lembut dan penuh perasaan. Taehyung tidak mengerti situasi, dan mendapat tatapan datar dari kekasihnya. Bagi Taehyung, ini benar-benar diluar dugaan, sangat diluar ekspektasi.

"Kau pikir aku akan menyakitimu dengan luka-luka di tubuh?" Jungkook berucap sembari mengusap wajah Taehyung dengan tangannya yang telah dibasahi dengan air hangat. Jungkook benar-benar melakukannya dengan usapan lembut yang buat Taehyung semakin luluh dan jatuh cinta. "Kau pikir aku akan memakimu dengan kalimat kasar dan buat harga dirimu jatuh saat itu juga?"

Taehyung terdiam: antara meresapi setiap sentuhan lembut Jungkook atau bingung menjawab apa. Terus terang, hatinya bergemuruh dengan emosi-emosi yang bergulung-gulung menyesakkan. Antara senang, sedih, dan kecewa. Taehyung hanya bisa menunduk takut dan membiarkan Jungkook melakukan apa yang ia inginkan.

"Kau pikir aku akan membawamu menuju _seks_ _keras_?"

Taehyung berjengit, Jungkook dapat merasakan bahu itu menegang. Lalu pria berambut kelam itu menyiramkan air hangat dengan tangkupan tangannya di masing-masing bahu Taehyung yang masih terbalut kaus putih.

"Satu hal penting yang harus kau tahu, Tae," Jungkook menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya. Pria itu kemudian merangkum wajah dingin Taehyung dengan telapak tangan lebarnya yang hangat.

" _Aku tidak sebejat itu."_

 _._

 _Walaupun Taehyung tak mengatakan yang sebenarnya,_

 _Tapi Jungkook tahu bahwa ia sedang tidak baik-baik saja._

...

 _Dan malam itu berakhir dengan Jungkook yang memandikan Taehyung yang menangis dalam diam dengan air hangat bercampur ekstrak kamomil yang harum menenangkan._

...

...

Taehyung tahu semua tentang Jungkook. Taehyung mengerti. Walau tanpa ucapan pun Taehyung paham bahwa Jungkook luar biasa kecewa padanya. Ia mengetahuinya melalui cara Jungkook membelai bibirnya dengan milik pria itu begitu serampangan. Taehyung tahu Jungkook masih termakan emosi, dan itu tergambar jelas melalui raut wajahnya yang tergurat kekesalan di sana. Jika sudah seperti ini, yang dapat Taehyung lakukan hanyalah mencoba untuk membalas perlakuan berantakan itu dengan permainan lembut yang memikat.

Jungkook menggeram, dan Taehyung kewalahan. Kaus putihnya yang tadi basah kini telah teronggok di bak sudut kamar mandi bersama kaus hitam ketat milik Jungkook beserta celana panjang serta celana dalam mereka setelah sesi mandi-memandikan selesai dengan tenang. Taehyung tidak kedinginan. Kekasihnya itu langsung membelitnya dengan selimut tebal setelah dihanduki terlebih dahulu oleh Jungkook sendiri. Pria itu kemudian rela mengangkat tubuhnya yang dibalut selimut untuk diletakkannya di atas kasur dengan kilatan kabut di kedua netra obsidiannya.

Taehyung memukul pelan dada telanjang kekasihnya itu dengan kepalan tangan. Dan saat itu juga Jungkook melepas pagutan dan menyisakan benang saliva di antara bibir keduanya. Taehyung dapat melihatnya: senyuman manis Jungkook yang begitu tulus dan menyenangkan. Taehyung tak dapat menahan senyumannya sendiri manakala kekasihnya itu membelai lembut kepala dan wajahnya, kemudian maju tanpa ragu, memiringkan kepala, lalu mengecup penuh bibir Taehyung yang lembab dan merekah.

" _Apa kau tidak percaya padaku, Taetae?"_

Taehyung membeku.

" _Apa kau meragukanku?"_ Tanya Jungkook sembari mencengkram lembut dagu Taehyung dengan ibu jari, lalu menekan dagu lancip itu hingga bibir bawahnya terkuak merekah, segar, dan merah. "Apa kau tidak memprioritaskan aku di hatimu?"

Jungkook maju, lalu mengecup lembut bibir itu begitu lama. Kemudian ia menjauhkan wajahnya lagi, namun hangatnya nafas Jungkook masih dapat Taehyung rasakan pada kulitnya yang dingin. " _Dan kau tak salah menilaiku, kan?_ "

"Aku," Taehyung mendeguk. Jungkook menyeret bibirnya disepanjang rahang Taehyung yang tajam. Taehyung mendesis lirih ketika pria itu membawa kecupan kupu-kupu menyusuri seluruh wajahnya. "M—Maafkan aku."

Jungkook berhenti, menjauhkan wajah dan ia menggeleng. "Bukan itu jawaban yang aku inginkan, Kim Taehyung."

Taehyung hampir menangis merasakan lembutnya kecupan Jungkook di kulit lehernya yang sensitif. Pemuda bermata hitam itu juga menggigit kecil-kecil jakunnya yang naik-turun tak karuan. Taehyung merasa tersengat listrik ketika Jungkook menghisap lehernya dan meninggalkan tanda ruam di sana. "Jungkook, aku tidak bermaksud—"

Jungkook mendesis, menyuruh Taehyung diam. " _Sssttt_... Diam dan nikmati." Katanya berbisik di telinga Taehyung yang memerah.

Taehyung lelah jika harus berdiam diri. Ia tidak ingin melakukan kesalahan yang sama lagi. Maka dengan keberaniannya yang telah susah payah terkumpul, Taehyung mencengkram erat bahu kokoh pacarnya dengan tangan yang bergetar. Dan itu membuat Jungkook mengangkat wajahnya untuk berhadapan tepat di depan wajah Taehyung, begitu dekat dan intim. Taehyung sempat gentar saat menatap lekat mata hitam Jungkook yang berkilat sedih. Taehyung sempat payah hanya dengan kedipan Jungkook yang pelan, yang seakan menyampaikan padanya bahwa Jungkook sakit hati dengan ketidak jujuran ia pada kekasihnya. Taehyung menarik nafas, bibirnya bergetar, lalu kebenaran itu ia coba ungkapkan dengan kepingan hati yang luluh.

" _Aku sakit, Jungkook."_

Jungkook berhenti mencumbui bahu kekasihnya. Ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Taehyung yang bergetar. " _Sakit karenaku_ , lebih tepatnya." Jungkook menyeringai, dan itu membuat Taehyung ingin berteriak dan menumpahkan tangisnya.

Taehyung tanpa sadar mengeratkan cengkramannya di bahu Jungkook. _"Aku sakit, Jungkook. Aku serius."_ Taehyung berucap pelan dan lirih diantara nafasnya yang bergetar.

Jungkook masih diam dan membisu. Kali ini tatapannya sedikit lebih serius dari sebelumnya. Pria Jeon itu menjilat bibirnya cepat, lalu matanya memaku Taehyung minta penjelasan. "Apa maksudmu?"

" _Stadium tiga."_ Taehyung tersenyum pahit dan itu membuat mata kelam Jungkook sedikit melebar dan semakin menajam. _"Tubuhku akan semakin kurus, kantung mata yang hitam, muntah-muntah tidak jelas, mimisan yang menjijikkan, pingsan di tengah jalan, berbicara ngelantur, tidak bisa menulis dengan bahasa yang benar, tidak pintar lagi, dan aku akan melupakan semua hal: tentang diriku, Seokjin-Hyung, Ayah-Ibu, dan—"_ Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, _"—dan juga kau."_

Jungkook menarik tubuh Taehyung untuk terduduk. Pria itu benar-benar terkejut dengan yang Taehyung sampaikan barusan. _Itu tidak benar kan?_

" _Aku akan mudah melupakanmu, semua hal tentang kita, semua perjanjian dan komitmen yang aku janjikan. Aku akan lebih sering_ _ **mengecewakanmu**_ _dan membawamu dalam rasa sakit yang lebih dalam. Aku akan seribu kali lebih menyebalkan hingga buat dirimu_ _ **kewalahan**_ _terhadapku."_ Taehyung menarik nafas dalam-dalam, air mata yang dibendungnya tumpah. "Aku sudah jujur padamu. Sudah puas?"

Jungkook hendak mengeluarkan suara, namun Taehyung menutup bibir itu dengan telapak rampingnya yang bergetar, ia ingin Jungkook mendengarkan tutur katanya dengan patuh sekali ini saja. "Aku akan sering mengingkari janjiku. Aku akan melupakan seluruh jadwal kencan kita, barang-barang yang pernah kau belikan untukku, permen gulali yang mengotori rambutku, jalan-jalan ke pasar malam, makan _odeng_ bersama, makan malam bersama di restoran mewah favoritmu."

" _Semua, Jungkook._ Semua akan kulupakan dalam waktu dekat. Kau akan kecewa hebat padaku, dan mungkin _berujung membuangku_." Taehyung mencengkram selimut yang melilit tubuh polosnya. Ia merasakan dadanya begitu sesak dan penuh. Dalam hatinya bergejolak seluruh emosi yang dipendam terlalu lama. Taehyung menatap bibir Jungkook yang mengatup rapat dengan rahang mengetat marah.

" _Aku tidak ingin kurus, aku ingin gendut._ Aku ingin makan es krim banyak-banyak, tapi jika itu tetap kulakukan kepalaku akan sakit sekali dan berakhir menelan _aspirin._ Aku ingin berlarian di tengah turunnya salju bersamamu. Aku ingin makan masakan pedas. Aku ingin jalan-jalan denganmu mengelilingi dunia. Aku ingin selalu ada di sisimu jika itu dapat meringankan sedikit saja rasa sakit _di otakku yang rusak_. _Aku ingin, Jungkook. Aku ingin."_

Jungkook menarik tubuh yang bergetar karena tangis itu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Pria itu membiarkan Taehyung meracau di perpotongan lehernya yang jenjang. Mengelus punggung putih Taehyung dengan tangannya yang turut bergetar. Jungkook semakin mengeratkan pelukan manakala Taehyung mendeguk berkali-kali dan suara jeritannya tertahan hingga menggetarkan hati.

" _Aku ingin menikah, dan itu denganmu. Aku ingin punya anak darimu, lalu mendidik mereka menjadi anak-anak baik dan pandai di sekolah. Aku ingin menjadi orang tua hebat bersamamu saat mengambil rapot anak kita nanti. Aku mau mendapat keriput di kulitku, aku rela. Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus mendapat uban di rambutku. Aku tidak apa-apa, Jungkook. Asal semua itu bersamamu, aku mau. Aku mau sampai kita tua, sampai kita tak bisa berjalan lagi, sampai kita tak berdaya lagi. Sampai maut memisahkan. Aku ingin bersamamu, selamanya."_

Jungkook tak dapat menahan air matanya. Ini begitu menyakitkan baginya, terlebih bagi Taehyung sendiri. Kini Jungkook paham mengapa Taehyung menyembunyikan hal ini darinya. Jungkook mengerti. Getaran tubuh dan bersitan lirih itu mampu mengguncang sanubarinya. Ia merengkuh tubuh yang memang sedikit lebih kurus itu untuk semakin melekat pada dirinya, seakan tak akan ada hari esok mereka bisa berpelukan. Jungkook akhirnya mengerti, betapa sakit Taehyung memendam seluruh bebannya. Dan juga pada akhirnya Jungkook mengerti bahwa _Taehyung tidak ingin mengecewakannya_. Karena memang hanya Kim Taehyunglah yang sangat mengerti seorang Jeon Jungkook, dari hidup sampai mati.

" _Aku mencintamimu, Kook."_ Ucap Taehyung begitu lirih. Ia mengangkat wajahnya yang sembab dan merah di depan wajah kekasihnya itu. _"Sumpah mati aku mencintaimu."_

" _ **Tapi mengapa kau menolak lamaranku?"**_ Manik Jungkook menyelami mata Taehyung yang merah penuh air mata. "Jika kau mencintaiku, lantas _mengapa?"_ Jungkook sedikit mengguncang bahu Taehyung, " _ **Mengapa kau tolak lamaranku**_ jika _cita-citamu adalah menikah denganku._ _ **Mengapa kau tolak aku**_ jika kau tahu kalau dengan _menikah_ kita bisa membina rumah tangga dengan _anak-anak_ dalam dekapan kita dapat membuatmu _bahagia_? _Untuk apa kau tolak aku, Kim Taehyung—"_ Jungkook menghembuskan nafas yang bergetar, dan itu semakin membuat hati Taehyung sakit. _"Untuk apa kau tolak aku_ jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku sebegini sakitnya?"

Taehyung menunduk dalam, dan melampiaskan tangisnya dengan gigitan kuat di bibir. Tubuhnya bergetar kuat dan saat itu pula suara isak tangis tak dapat dicegahnya. Tangannya meremat selimut yang melorot sampai ke pinggang rampingnya. Ia benar-benar tidak mampu mendengar suara parau Jungkook yang frustasi. Taehyung tidak bisa. Getarannya begitu tulus, namun menyayat hati Taehyung saat itu juga. Dan sekarang Taehyung merasa bersalah telah _menghancurkan hati Jeon Jungkook yang disayanginya._

" _Kurang apa aku, Taehyung? Kurang apa?"_ Tangan Jungkook terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang mengepal hingga buku-bukunya memutih. "Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu, walau _kau sakit_. Aku akan bersumpah pada diriku, di depan pendeta, di depan para undangan, di depan orang tua kita, dan _dihadapan Tuhan, aku akan bersumpah_ tetap menjagamu, mencintaimu, dan memberimu bahagiaku. _Untukmu, Taehyung. Semua hanya untukmu._ " Jungkook berucap pelan dan lirih. Ia tidak bisa membentak Taehyung, Jungkook tidak pernah bisa. Walau semarah apapun dirinya, walau ia dibuat sejengkel apapun oleh Taehyung, Jungkook tidak bisa marah. Benar-benar tidak bisa marah. "Kita akan bersama, Taehyung: _sebagai suami istri. Sampai maut memisahkan kita_."

Taehyung menggeleng cepat, lalu melepas tangan Jungkook dari tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa, Jungkook. Aku tidak bisa."

Detik selanjutnya, Taehyung terkejut sebab Jungkook menyentak tubuhnya berbaring di kasur, memenjarakan Taehyung diantara kukungan lengannya yang kuat berotot. Jungkook merangkak, dan menahan tubuh tepat di atas Taehyung yang lemah tak berdaya.

"Apa yang tidak bisa, Kim Taehyung?!" Jungkook meninggikan suaranya. "Aku tidak butuh apa-apa, Tae...," Jungkook berkaca-kaca. "Aku hanya butuh cintamu, kasih sayangmu." Jungkook mengusap pipi Taehyung yang lembab karena air mata. Ia menurunkan wajah untuk mempertemukan kening mereka begitu lembut. "Aku hanya butuh kau, Taehyung. Aku hanya ingin kau. Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu. Kumohon, Taehyung...,"

" _Aku akan mati, Jungkook."_ Taehyung merangkum wajah Jungkook, lalu menjauhkan sedikit wajah mereka. Taehyung menatap sendu mata Jungkook yang memerah menahan air mata. "Aku tidak ingin kau tersakiti karena aku tak bisa ada di sampingmu. _Mati, Jungkook._ Aku akan mati dan hilang dari sisimu. Aku tak bisa _mengikat_ kita jika pada akhirnya kau akan _sendirian. Dan aku takut tak bisa menepati sumpahku agar selalu di sisimu._ "

"Taehyung, kumohon...,"

Taehyung menggeleng lemah, ia tersenyum. "Menikahlah, _tapi tidak denganku. Jangan aku_ , kumohon, jangan aku..." Taehyung mengecup lembut bibir Jungkook, lalu menjauhkan kembali wajah mereka. "Bahagialah, tapi jangan denganku."

Rahang Jungkook mengetat, kesabarannya habis. "Aku mencintaimu, Taehyung!" katanya dengan mata berkilat kecewa. "Aku hanya ingin kau! Aku tidak ingin orang lain, aku hanya ingin Kim Taehyung yang tulus mencintaiku!" air mata Jungkook jatuh, dan ini kelemahan Taehyung.

Taehyung bergetar mendengar penuturan Jungkook padanya. Taehyung dibuat semakin remuk melihat wajah tampan Jungkook yang hancur karenanya. Taehyung merasa dirinya orang terjahat yang berani membuat kekasihnya sendiri sebegini berantakannya. Taehyung tahu, ia sangat paham. Jungkook begitu mencintainya, dan laki-laki itu cinta mati padanya. Kekasihnya itu luar biasa tulus dan sangat mencintainya. Taehyung sendiri tidak mampu melepas Jungkook begitu saja, _namun apa daya,_ sel abnormal yang tumbuh dan menggerogoti otaknya membuat ia tak dapat lebih lama bertahan di samping Jeon Jungkook yang mencintainya. Taehyung tidak ingin Jungkook terpuruk karenanya, Taehyung tidak ingin Jungkook bersedih hati karenanya, Taehyung tidak ingin Jungkook hancur karena dirinya.

Ia memang mendambakan sebuah keluarga kecil penuh canda tawa. Taehyung memang menginginkan sebuah ikatan yang lebih serius lagi dengan Jungkook yang juga mencintainya. Taehyung sangat bahagia walau ia hanya membayangkan itu semua ditiap-tiap malam sebelum tidur. Bahkan Taehyung selalu memimpikan itu di tiap tidur nyenyaknya.

Taehyung merangkum wajah Jungkook dan bergumam kecil tentang _aku tahu, Jungkook. Aku paham_ begitu lirih dan penuh rasa bersalah. Lalu ditatapnya lekat kedua mata hitam Jungkook seraya berkata, " _Kalau begitu, ambil, Kook. Ambil hakmu sekarang._ Aku ingin menyerahkannya untukmu, _hanya untukmu_." Taehyung meloloskan satu aliran air mata di pipi. Ia berucap dengan bibir bergetar. "Malam ini, _jadikan aku milikmu seutuhnya_ jika kau benar-benar mencintaiku."

"Taehyung, kita belum menikah."

Taehyung menggeleng kuat. Ia semakin terisak. " _Ambil, Jungkook. Suciku milikmu._ Sekarang atau tidak selamanya. _Kumohon,_ aku ingin memberikan _seluruh yang kupunya_ hanya untukmu. Aku tidak ingin memberikannya pada orang lain. _Aku mencintaimu, Jungkook. Sangat mencintaimu."_

"Tapi, Taehyung—"

Taehyung menangis hebat. Kenapa susah sekali membuat Jungkook menuruti perkataannya. " _Aku akan mati, dan kau tahu itu._ Buat aku mati dengan bahagia, Kook. Bawa aku menuju langit ke tujuh, _khusus malam ini_. _Kumohon,_ aku ingin kau _yang pertama_. Biarkan aku membawa _kenangan manis ini_ walaupun nantinya aku akan melupakannya juga. Sekalipun kau tak _menginginkanku_ , cukup turun dari sini, dan pergi sekarang juga."

...

Maka dengan cepat Jungkook merebahkan tubuh Taehyung dan mengukung tubuh itu dengan tubuhnya yang berotot. Jungkook sudah lelah mendengar racauan kekasihnya, ia ingin mendengar _bahagianya_. Lalu dengan lambat Jungkook memagut bibir kekasihnya itu dengan penuh perasaan. Mencoba memulai awal untuk _pertama dan terakhir kalinya._ Memberikan Taehyung kesan terindah untuk _kali pertamanya_.

Jungkook menggeret ciumannya di bahu Taehyung. Mengecupnya berkali-kali di sana, dan membuat tanda. Bibir Jungkook memberikan kecupan di tulang selangka Taehyung dan turun menuju dada.

Jungkook membuka selimut yang membelit tubuh Taehyung, lalu menjadikan selimut itu penutup tubuh di atas tubuh telanjang keduanya. Jungkook kemudian menindih Taehyung dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak ingin kekasihnya itu semakin tersakiti, dan tidak ingin membawa kesan keras untuk _pengalaman pertamanya._

Tarikan telapak lembut di tengkuk dan remasan di rambutnya membuat Jungkook gila. Lenguhan Taehyung ketika ia melesakkan lidahnya di dalam mulut Taehyung membuatnya semakin terbakar. Jungkook berusaha melakukan semua dengan gerakan selembut-lembutnya, seperti bagaimana Taehyung bertingkah lembut padanya.

Taehyung yang meracau kecil bersama desahan yang lolos membuat Jungkook semakin gencar memainkan tonjolan di dadanya. Ia gigit, jilat, hisap bergantian disertai tangan yang mengelus pelan-pelan perut datar halus itu.

Jungkook kemudian naik lagi ketika Taehyung menarik wajahnya, dan melumat bibirnya kasar. Gigi kekasihnya menggigit bibirnya dengan keras, dan Jungkook segera membalasnya dengan pilinan menggoda di puncak dada si cantik. Erangan pun lolos, dan secepat kilat Jungkook melesakkan lidahnya untuk beradu dengan lidah Taehyung yang kewalahan menantangnya.

Taehyung mengangkat kakinya yang terapit kaki Jungkook, membukanya begitu lebar, dan berakhir mengapit tubuh Jungkook yang memposisikan diri diantara kedua kaki terbukanya. Sekilas, Taehyung dapat merasakan betapa _siapnya Jungkook_ untuk dirinya ketika pahanya tertusuk benda panas dan keras berulang kali. Taehyung mendesah keras dan menghentakkan kepala pada bantal ketika Jungkook turun menjilati perutnya dan meremas pinggangnya sensual. Kepalanya terasa penuh oleh kunang-kunang imajiner, dan perutnya terasa digeletik kupu-kupu tak kasat mata yang berterbangan begitu nakalnya.

"Taehyung," Satu erangan panjang terdengar manakala Jungkook _mempertemukan miliknya_ dengan _milik_ Taehyung untuk ditekan kuat-kuat. "Menikahlah denganku. Minggu depan."

Jungkook dapat melihat Taehyung yang menggeleng lemah sembari menggigit bibir merasakan kenikmatan. Mengetahui hal itu, Jungkook semakin _menyiksa_ Taehyung dengan remasan nakal pada milik kekasihnya yang menegang hebat.

"Kenapa, Taehyung? Aku mencintaimu, dan kau juga mencintaiku."

Taehyung mendeguk kecil saat Jungkook maju dan mengulum lehernya. "T-Tidak. Kau akan ter— _asshhh—_ siksa karenaku."

Alis Jungkook bertautan. Ia tidak suka dengan jawaban klise itu. "Kau akan sembuh, Taehyung. Kau akan baik-baik saja."

Taehyung menangis kemudian, namun suara desahannya semakin menjadi ketika Jungkook memasukinya menggunakan jari. Taehyung gila saat itu juga. Ia menggeliat kepanasan manakala Jungkook menyiapkannya hingga rasa sakit terasa kentara di lubangnya yang perawan.

Jungkook marah. Ia benci dengan penolakan, terlebih lamarannya yang ditolak untuk kedua kali. Maka dengan sebal Jungkook melahap _milik_ Taehyung masuk ke rongga mulutnya, menyiksa Taehyung hingga kekasihnya menangis nikmat dan berujung mengejang hebat dengan cairan yang menyembur di dalam mulutnya.

"Kuharap, kau tak akan pernah menyesalinya, Taehyung." Ucap Jungkook melepas jemarinya dari proses penyiapannya. "Cakar punggungku kalau sakit sekali."

Belum sempat Taehyung menjawab, ia terhentak keras dan menjerit kesakitan manakala Jungkook menerobosnya begitu kuat dan keras dengan miliknya yang perkasa. Taehyung memukuli punggung Jungkook dengan kepalan tangannya yang lemah, sebab ini rasanya begitu sakit pada miliknya yang belum terbiasa.

Jungkook kemudian mengusap wajah Taehyung, dan mengecupi kepalanya mencoba menenangkan dengan suara lembutnya. Taehyung mencicit sakit, dan Jungkook jadi tidak tega untuk bergerak.

"Rileks, Taehyung." Jungkook mengatakannya susah payah sebab Taehyung mencengkramnya begitu kuat dan panas. "Rileks, Taehyung. Percaya padaku, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

"S-Sakit...," Taehyung menangis sembari memeluk kuat tubuhnya yang penuh cakaran. Mau bagaimanapun, Taehyungnya tetaplah Taehyung yang cengeng dan manja. "Ini sakit sekali, Kook."

Jungkook kemudian maju, membungkam bibir Taehyung dengan miliknya. Mengantarkan Taehyung menuju ciuman panas dan penuh gairah. Diam-diam Jungkook mengangkat kaki Taehyung, dan melingkarkannya di pinggangnya sendiri. Jungkook membawa kedua tangan Taehyung memeluk lehernya, dan detik kemudian ia bergerak.

Bersitan lirih akan rasa sakit masih terdengar dari mulut kekasihnya yang terbungkam, namun menit berikutnya Taehyung mulai rileks. Taehyung mulai mampu beradaptasi dengan miliknya, dan Jungkook mulai mencari titik manis Taehyung untuk dimainkannya berkali-kali.

Taehyung yang menjerit kencang menandakan Jungkook telah mendapatkan apa yang ia mau: _titik prostat Taehyung._ Maka pada hentakan berikutnya dan seterusnya, Jungkook menumbuk titik itu begitu keras dan cepat, menyiksa Taehyung hingga menangis penuh nikmat sembari meremat rambutnya putus asa. Taehyung mengerang dalam ciuman keduanya, dan Jungkook semakin menghentak lebih kuat ketika Taehyung mencapai puncaknya.

Taehyung yang membuka mata sayunya dan menatapnya penuh minat membuat Jungkook mengecupi wajahnya begitu sayang tanpa menurunkan tempo di bawah sana. Gumaman tentang _aku mencintaimu Jungkook, ambil aku dan makan aku_ terdengar begitu nyata di telinga Jungkook yang memerah. Jungkook lantas memainkan milik Taehyung yang kembali menegang, dan merematnya kuat-kuat saat ia hampir mencapai puncaknya.

Suara derit ranjang yang berisik menunjukkan betapa panas keduanya di atas ranjang. Baik Taehyung maupun Jungkook sama-sama mengerang dan mendesahkan nama masing-masing ketika mereka mencapai puncak bersama, merasakan betapa luar biasanya _orgasme_ mereka yang tak tertandingi oleh apapun.

Taehyung mendekap Jungkook kuat-kuat saat kekasihnya itu _menembakkan benihnya_ tiada henti, begitu banyak, dan memenuhi lubangnya hingga terasa sesak dan berakhir meluber dari sana. Taehyung hanya bisa mendesah-desah manakala ia merasakan hangatnya cairan Jungkook membelai otot lubangnya yang berkontraksi dengan milik Jungkook yang mulai kembali lemas.

Dan detik berikutnya, Taehyung tak sadarkan diri dengan hidung penuh darah, kemudian gelap menyapanya saat Jungkook memanggil-manggil namanya.

...

...

...

"Kanker otak."

Seokjin bersedekap sembari menatap jendela rumah sakit yang terbuat dari kaca besar. Ia menatapi taman rumah sakit yang mulai dipenuhi anak-anak kecil yang bermain di sana. "Alasan mengapa Taehyung tidak ingin menikah denganmu karena ia tidak ingin kau terbebani karena penyakitnya." Seokjin meraih cangkirnya yang berisi kopi pahit, dan menyeruputnya sedikit. "Taehyung ingin kau bahagia, Jungkook."

Jungkook menatap kosong pada meja kantin rumah sakit yang berwarna putih, warna kesukaan Taehyung. "Tidak, Hyung. Aku tidak terbebani akan apapun. Aku—"

"Tiap malam Taehyung selalu menangis padaku, Jeon. Anak itu selalu memikirkanmu. Tiap akan bertemu denganmu, kencan denganmu, saat bersamaku Taehyung selalu berlatih bagaimana cara untuk _mengakhiri hubungannya denganmu._ " Seokjin mengalihkan pandangan pada Jungkook yang kali ini menatapnya sendu. "Seharusnya yang dipikirkannya adalah kanker stadium tiganya, bukan malah kau."

Jungkook menggigit bibirnya tanpa sadar. "Kenapa harus berpisah, Hyung? Taehyung mencintaiku, begitupun aku yang mencintainya."

Seokjin menumpukan kedua tangannya di atas meja, lalu menatap serius pada kekasih adik manisnya ini. _"Karena Taehyung sudah siap dan tahu betul dengan kenyataan bahwa aku akan benar-benar menandatangani formulir operasi otaknya tanpa persetujuannya terlebih dahulu."_

"Hyung," Jungkook menggerit, matanya menyalang. "Teganya, kau. Taehyung harus tah—"

"Hanya ini satu-satunya cara, Jungkook-ah." Seokjin menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya yang bergetar. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan adik tersayangku, walaupun ia harus kehilangan seluruh ingatannya secara permanen."

Jungkook membola. "Hyung, Taehyung akan baik-baik saja." Jungkook mengguncang bahu Seokjin yang bergetar. "Aku percaya Taehyung akan baik-baik saja."

Seokjin mengangkat wajah dan menatap sengit pada Jungkook. "Tahu apa kau, Jeon Jungkook? Kau Tuhan?"

Jungkook melemas, dia menatap sendu Seokjin yang menatapnya nyalang. "Tidak."

Seokjin kemudian melembut, dan tersenyum lemah melihat Jungkook yang terlihat putus asa menatap meja kantin.

" _Kalau begitu, temani Taehyung sampai operasinya dilaksanakan lima hari lagi."_

...

...

...

Setelah perbincangan mengejutkan itu, Jungkook tak pernah jauh-jauh dari Taehyung. Ia benar-benar menepati janjinya pada Seokjin untuk menjaga Taehyung di ruang rawat inapnya. Ia selalu membantu Taehyung menelan aspirinnya saat Taehyung kolaps dengan wajah penuh darah karena mimisan hebat.

Jungkook selalu berada di sisi Taehyung. Ia yang menggendong Taehyung menuju kamar mandi dalam ruangannya saat kekasih manisnya itu mengeluh ingin muntah. Jungkook akan setia memijat tengkuk Taehyung, sekedar membantu agar mudah memuntahkan cairan bening dari lambungnya. Jungkook akan akan dengan telaten menumpu tubuh lemah kekasih cantiknya, dan mengusap bibir Taehyung yang kotor dengan tangan yang sudah dibasahi dengan air kran berulang-ulang.

Saat Taehyung sakit kepala hebat, Jungkook rela dijadikan pelampiasannya. Ia membiarkan Taehyung mencakar punggungnya saat pria cantik itu diberi suntikan _paint killer_ yang terasa menyakitkan dikulitnya yang pucat. Jungkook akan setia memeluknya dengan erat, dan mengecupi pipi Taehyung sembari berbisik agar Taehyung menahan sebentar lagi rasa sakit yang dirasakannya.

Sehari sebelum operasi, Taehyung _sempat lupa bahwa Jungkook pernah menciumnya._ Ini begitu menohok hati Jungkook, namun ia hanya tersenyum tulus dan penuh rasa sayang manakala Taehyung memintanya untuk _menciumnya kembali_ sebelum ia terlelap karena obat tidurnya.

...

"Joongkuk...,"

Tersenyum manis, lalu pria beramput pirang itu membelai rambut Taehyung yang halus. "Jungkook, sayang. Bukan Joongkuk."

Lalu Taehyung menangis.

" _M-Maafkan aku, Jungkook."_

...

Keesokan paginya, Jungkook terbangun sebab sebuah belaian halus membelai kepalanya begitu nyaman. Ia membuka mata perlahan, dan hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah senyuman Taehyung yang manis dibibir pucat keringnya.

"Maaf." Taehyung berbisik lirih melihat Jungkook mengerjap pelan menatapnya.

Jungkook kemudian menarik tangan Taehyung untuk digenggamnya, lalu diletakkan pelan pada pipinya yang hangat. "Setiap hari kau meminta maaf padaku, Tae. Padahal kau tidak salah apa-apa."

Taehyung menggigit bibirnya, menahan tangis agar tidak kembali pecah seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Aku sudah membohongimu minggu lalu. Maaf tidak memberitahumu tentang sakitku. Dan maaf juga untuk lamaranmu. Aku—" Taehyung menutup matanya, dan air mata meluruh menuruni pipinya yang tirus pucat, "Aku sungguh minta maaf untuk semua hal yang pernah membuatmu marah dan ak—"

Jungkook mengecup bibir Taehyung lalu melumatnya dengan lembut. Taehyung semakin tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, namun ia akhirnya turut memejamkan mata, dan mengusap wajah Jungkook yang terasa benar di telapak tangan dinginnya.

" _Morning kiss kita,"_ ucap Jungkook disela ciumannya. Ia melumat bibir bawah Taehyung yang mulai bengkak. _"Desahan ciumanmu,"_ Jungkook menggigit bibir Taehyung, dan membelai bibir itu dengan lidahnya. _"Sekalipun kau akan lupa, aku akan tetap menciummu, Taehyung."_ Jungkook melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam rongga mulut Taehyung yang panas. Suara erangan tertahan Taehyung membuatnya semakin menekan tengkuk Taehyung agar ciuman keduanya semakin dalam.

Ciumannya terasa manis dan memabukkan. Taehyung itu serasa coklat kesukaannya, dan Jungkook kecanduan. Rasa Taehyung begitu manis dan menggigit, hingga ia hilang akal dan tak ingin berhenti berciuman sebelum ia mencecap _rasa tembaga._

Dengan cepat, Jungkook melepas ciumannya, dan mendapati hidung Taehyung yang berdarah banyak.

"Ya Tuhan, Tae!"

Namun Taehyung malah menarik Jungkook sembari membuka mulutnya, ingin menerima kembali Jungkook ke dalam mulutnya. Jungkook yang kalap langsung menahan wajah Taehyung agar tidak menciumnya lagi. "Tidak, Taehyung. Kau mimisan lagi!"

Taehyung merengek, matanya sayu. Ia bergumam ingin berciuman untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum mati namun tak didengar oleh Jungkook yang frustasi memencet tombol di sisi ranjang sang kekasih.

"Joongkuk...,"

"Taehyung, tenanglah. Diam. Angkat kepalamu, dan jangan bergerak." Jungkook kelabakan saat melihat cairan merah pekat mengalir deras dari hidung Taehyung yang merah.

"Joongkuk, aku—"

 _Taehyung muntah darah,_

 _Dan tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukan Jungkook._

...

...

...

Dua belas jam berlalu, Taehyung sudah melalui proses operasinya. Jungkook yang mendengar kabar tentang berhasilnya operasi sang kekasih akhirnya dapat menghirup oksigen dengan nyaman. Setelah kolapsnya Taehyung yang mimisan dan muntah darah, kekasihnya itu segera digiring menuju ruang operasi dan pembedahan pun dilakukan setelahnya. Jungkook sedari dua belas jam lalu setia menanti tanpa peduli perutnya meronta minta diisi. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah Taehyung, Taehyung, dan Taehyung. Dan ketika Namjoon keluar dan mengabari bahwa operasinya berhasil, Jungkook langsung terjatuh, berlutut sembari merapal rasa syukur dan terimakasih pada Tuhan.

Tak lama kemudian, Taehyung dikeluarkan dari sana, dan Jungkook dapat melihat wajah cantik Taehyung yang begitu damai dan indah. Kepalanya dibalut perban tebal, berbagai alat tersambung dengan tubuhnya, juga masker oksigen yang memberinya kehidupan. Saat Jungkook akan mengejar Taehyung yang dibawa kembali menuju ruang rawat inapnya, Seokjin menahannya.

"Jungkook, pulanglah." Kata Seokjin menatap iba pada kekasih adiknya yang terlihat begitu pucat mengenaskan dengan kantung mata yang hitam. "Aku akan menjaganya. Kau jangan khawatir."

Jungkook tersenyum cerah dan tulus. Ia menggeleng pelan dan berucap dengan sumringah, "Tidak kok, Hyung. Aku masih sanggup menjaganya."

Jungkook kemudian membungkuk hormat dan melangkah kembali sebelum sebuah tangan menariknya kuat. "Ada apa, Hyung? Kau ingin melihat Taehyung bersamaku?" tanya Jungkook dengan penuh senyuman bahagia.

Seokjin menatap nanar pada Jungkook. "Pulanglah, Jungkook."

Jungkook terkekeh geli melihat Hyungnya yang terlihat sayang padanya. "Terimakasih, Hyung. Hyung tidak perlu khawat—"

Tangan Seokjin terulur dengan sebuah sapu tangan merah muda dalam genggamannya. Kemudian sapu tangan itu diusapkan pada hidung Jungkook, dan menatapnya sebentar sebelum menunjukkannya pada Jungkook yang terheran-heran.

Seokjin menepuk pundak Jungkook. Ia mendesah lelah dan kemudian tersenyum hangat padanya, "Kau kelelahan, Kookie. Pulanglah. Istirahat. Kalau sudah baikan, temani Taehy—JUNGKOOK!"

 _Jeon Jungkook pingsan dengan sapu tangan penuh darah dalam genggamannya._

...

...

...

...

Keesokan harinya, Jungkook terbangun dengan tangan yang tertancap selang infus juga selimut yang memeluk tubuhnya. Ia ditempatkan pada ruangan inap, dan mendapati Kim Namjoon yang berdiri di sampingnya sedang mencatat laporan kesehatannya.

"Selamat pagi, Jungkook-ssi."

Jungkook tersenyum kikuk, namun tetap menjawab. "Pagi, dok."

"Aku Kim Namjoon, sahabat Kim Seokjin—kakak Kim Taehyung kekasihmu." Ucap Namjoon dengan senyuman ramah dan menenangkan. "Aku dokter spesialis kanker yang dipaksa Seokjin untuk merawatmu semenjak pingsan kemarin."

Jungkook terlonjak, kemudian bangkit untuk pindah dalam posisi duduk. Terdengar suara Namjoon yang menuruh Jungkook untuk duduk pelan-pelan sebab pasiennya itu merintih mual pada perutnya. "Kau yang menangani operasi Taehyung, kan?"

Dokter itu tersenyum penuh arti pada Jungkook. "Ya. Taehyung masih belum siuman." Namjoon kemudian mengecek denyut nadi Jungkook, dan kembali berkata. "Jungkook-ssi jangan kelelahan, oke? Jangan memaksa agar kau tidak mimisan dan mual lagi."

"Aku hanya kelelahan, kan?" tanya Jungkook memastikan.

Namjoon tersenyum. "Ya. Kau kelelahan. Namun, _thypus_ ini jangan dianggap remeh, oke?" Katanya sembari menepuk pelan pucuk kepala Jungkook. "Menurutlah padaku jika tidak ingin dibunuh oleh Seokjin, _dude._ "

"Oh, baiklah." Jungkook tersenyum dan kemudian berucap terimakasih pada Namjoon yang melenggang pergi dari kamarnya.

Yah, untuk hari ini hingga besok, Jungkook akan memulihkan kondisinya sebelum berdiri disamping Taehyung dengan kondisi prima.

...

...

...

...

Dua hari selanjutnya, Jungkook dibolehkan untuk mengunjungi Taehyung. Ia dapat mendengar suara Taehyung yang lembut di dalam sana sedang asyik berbincang dengan Seokjin yang entah mengapa matanya sembab.

Satu tepukan mendarat di bahunya, Jungkook menoleh dan mendapati Namjoon dengan jas dokternya. "Masuk saja. Tidak apa-apa."

Jungkook tersenyum lemah, namun menatap sendu pada Taehyung yang terlihat bahagia. "Tidak perlu. Dia bahagia sekali kelihatannya."

"Jungkook?"

Jungkook terkejut sebab Seokjin sudah membuka pintu. Hyung kekasihnya itu tersenyum manis padanya dan segera memeluk Jungkook dengan tubuh bergetar.

"Hyung, kenapa?" Jungkook mengusap punggung Seokjin yang bergetar. Ia melirik Namjoon yang tersenyum maklum padanya. "Hyung?"

"Yuk, masuk." Ajak Seokjin sembari menarik pergelangannya dengan lembut.

Lalu, Jungkook hampir menangis ketika melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan senyuman. Wajah Taehyung terlihat bercahaya dengan senyuman manis yang sangat dicintainya. Genggaman Seokjin terlepas dari pergelangannya, kakak kandung kekasihnya itu membiarkannya mendekati Taehyung hingga kaki ranjang.

Jungkook menyelami manik Taehyung dengan penuh arti, dan mendekati Taehyung hingga sampai di sisinya. Jungkook begitu bahagia menatap Taehyung yang menatapnya balik dengan sinar yang penuh suka-cita.

"Taehyung...,"

Lalu Taehyung mengerjap polos.

Dan mulutnya terbuka,

" _Kau siapa?"_

Jungkook membeku. Air matanya lolos. Ia tersenyum kaku pada Taehyung yang menatap khawatir padanya. Ia terkejut manakala tangan Taehyung terulur untuk mengusap pipinya yang basah.

Jungkook segera menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang hangat pada pipinya. "Kau tak ingat aku" ujar Jungkook begitu lembut. "Kau lupa aku? Aku pacarmu, Taetae."

Taehyung kemudian mengerjap polos, dan menggeleng pelan. "Maaf, kekasihku? Aku punya kekasih?"

Ditengah keterkejutannya, Jungkook mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Seorang pria tampan dengan rambut yang dicat cokelat masuk ke dalam ruang rawat inap, Taehyung. Jungkook mengenalnya dengan baik, sungguh. Ia kali ini benar-benar _menatap horror pada pemuda berambut cokelat itu._

"Permisi," pemuda itu membungkuk hormat pada Namjoon dan Seokjin yang menyambutnya dengan ramah. "Aku adalah—"

"Jiminie!"

Jungkook mengernyit mendengar nama yang dipanggil Taehyung. _Dia ingat Jimin tapi tidak mengingat kekasihnya sendiri?_

Jungkook terpaku melihat interaksi keduanya yang terlihat akrab. Jungkook hampir kehilangan akal sehatnya saat Taehyung memeluk Jimin begitu manja, sedangkan Jimin mengusap kepala Taehyung dengan sayang. Jungkook kemudian mundur beberapa langkah, lalu membentur tubuh Seokjin yang memeganginya dengan benar. "Hyung, kenapa Taehyung tidak ingat aku?" Tanya Jungkook tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari Taehyung dan Jimin. "Hyung, kenapa?"

"Taehyung kehilangan separuh ingatannya, Jungkook." Itu suara Namjoon. "Itu sudah hal yang biasa pada mereka yang telah melakukan operasi otak. Kau harus siap dengan itu."

Lalu, suara Taehyung terdengar memanggil mereka bertiga.

"Hei, kalian. Kenalkan!" Kata Taehyung sembari menggenggam erat tangan Jimin. "Ini Park Jimn...," Jungkook menahan napas.

" _Calon suamiku."_

...

...

...

...

...

...

Waktu terus berlalu hingga telah terlewati dua minggu setelah sadarnya Taehyung pasca operasi kanker otaknya. Adik Kim Seokjin itu kini telah dinyatakan sehat total dan bersih dari kanker otak yang pernah bersarang pada kepalanya, namun harus tetap dalam pemantauan hingga minggu ketiga.

Jungkook menatapi Taehyung yang tengah asyik bermain dengan Jimin di taman rumah sakit melalui kamar rawat Taehyung di lantai dua. Ia masih berbalut pakaian rumah sakit dan menggenggam besi infusan yang selangnya tertancap di punggung tangannya. Jungkook tersenyum senang melihat Taehyung yang bahagia. Ia benar-benar senang melihat Taehyung sehat kembali. Yah, setidaknya, walaupun Taehyung tak mengenalnya, ia masih mengingat Park Jimin hingga akan menikah bulan depan.

Yang Jungkook ketahui, Park Jimin adalah mantan kekasih Taehyung di masa lalu. Pria itu sempat akan menikah dengan Taehyung sebelum Jimin membatalkan sepihak pernikahan mereka sebab saat itu Jimin sedang dalam suasana berduka pasca ditinggal Ayah dan Ibunya meninggal akibat kecelakaan pesawat. Jimin yang terpukul menyebabkan terbatalkannya pernikahan ia dengan Taehyung, dan berujung Taehyung yang stress dan berlari ke pelukan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum membayangkan Taehyung yang memeluknya seperti biasa seperti kekasihnya itu memeluk Jimin saat ini. Jungkook menatap sendu pada Taehyung yang membelai wajah Jimin dengan sayang. Dan kemudian, Jungkook mengalihkan pandangannya saat ia melihat wajah keduanya semakin mengeliminasi jarak dan itu buat Jungkook tak kuasa menyaksikan hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Dengan perlahan, Jungkook berbalik. Ia masih menyimpan senyumnya, namun tidak dengan hatinya yang teriris. Semua hal yang telah dilaluinya benar-benar Taehyung lupakan, tapi kenapa harus Jimin yang hanya Taehyung ingat? Jungkook mati-matian menahan rasa sesak dalam dadanya. Rasanya begitu sakit sekali, hingga ia sesak nafas. Padahal rasanya seperti baru saja Taehyung mengungkapkan ingin menikah dengannya, punya anak dengannya, dan membina rumah tangga harmonis bersamanya. Rasanya seperti baru saja Taehyung membayangkan kisah keluarga kecilnya, namun semua itu hanya sebatas asa, kemudian terbang dibawa angin keputusasaan.

"Taehyung," Jungkook mengusap brankar kosong yang dingin. Tempat biasanya Taehyung tidur di rumah sakit ini. "Terimakasih sudah mewarnai hidupku." Ucapnya sembari menahan gejolak nyeri di dalam dada. "Terimakasih sudah mau menemani hidupku, _walau hanya sesaat."_

Lalu suara pintu terbuka keras. Jungkook mengalihkan pandangan, _menyaksikan Jimin mencium rakus Taehyung dalam gendongannya._

Jungkook membawa salah satu tangannya ke dada, kemudian ia merasakan dadanya sesak dan jantungnya berdentum keras. Genggamannya pada besi infusannya bergetar. Tubuhnya terasa lumpuh saat itu juga. Ia terjatuh sembari menggenggam pakaian pasiennya, dan meronta tertahan dengan ringisan sakit yang menyedihkan. Jantungnya bertalu-talu hingga ia dapat mendengar sendiri ketukan menyeramkannya. Nyeri dimana-mana, dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengerang dan mengerang kesakitan.

 _Seperti inikah rasa sakit ditinggal kekasih pergi?_

 _Seperti inikah rasanya melihat kekasih bahagia tanpa dirinya?_

Dan detik kemudian Jungkook tak merasakan apa-apa lagi. Panggilan Taehyung lambat-laun meredam, dan rasa sakit dari ujung kakinya menuju tenggorokannya membuatnya memejamkan mata. Ia menarik nafas berat, sebelum gelap menyergap. _Mengantarnya tidur dengan tenang untuk waktu yang sangat lama._

 _Ya,_

 _Jeon Jungkook memilih menyerah melawan hidupnya._

 _Karena ia tak mampu hidup tanpa Kim Taehyung di sisinya._

...

...

...

...

...

 _ **Dibuang sayang~**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 _Seokjin menunggu di depan sebuah pintu apartemen. Ia sudah menekan tombol bel, dan mendapat salam hangat dari mesin interkom agar menunggunya sebentar. Seokjin menjawab seperlunya, dan menyandarkan tubuh di samping pintu yang masih tertutup rapat._

" _Hyung?"_

 _Seokjin mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka lebar-lebar. Ia tersenyum mendapati wajah_ dongsaeng _kesayangannya yang mempersilahkannya masuk. "Masuk, Hyung. Di luar dingin."_

" _Kau mau berangkat, ya?" tanya Seokjin sembari mencomot beberapa camilan yang tersaji di atas meja kaca. "Tidak takut terlambat?"_

 _Orang yang diajak bicara hanya terkekeh. Ia mengambil sebuah kotak obat khusus miliknya. "Tidak. Aku selalu tepat waktu, dan aku yakin Taehyung masih belum mandi."_

 _Seokjin terkekeh geli. Hapal benar anak di depannya ini tentang adiknya. "Ya sudah. Ada apa mengajakku kemari?" Tanya Seokjin sembari meneguk sekaleng cola yang disajikan untuknya._

 _Kemudian, orang itu menyerahkan sebuah kotak putih yang masih tersegel. Ia menyodorkannya menuju sisi Seokjin yang terpaku melihat benda itu._

" _Dari mana kau ta—"_

" _Kemarin aku tidak sengaja menemukan sebuah kertas hasil laboratorium terjatuh di ruang tamu rumahmu, Hyung." Katanya dengan nada sedih. "Aku tidak menyangkanya. Tapi, gejala yang Taehyung tunjukkan benar-benar buatku yakin."_

 _Seokjin bungkam._

" _Aku tak sengaja mendengar perbincanganmu melalui ponsel. Kau membutuhkan ini, bukan?"_

 _Seokjin mengernyit. Ia jadi tidak enak sendiri. "Ini mahal sekali dan produk import dari luar negeri. Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?"_

 _Orang itu terkekeh. "Aku punya banyak, Hyung." Ia tersenyum tulus pada Seokjin yang menatapnya tak percaya. "Di kamar mandi, di kamarku, di ruang tamu, di dapur, bahkan di mobil."_

 _Seokjin menatap nanar pada pemuda yang berparas tampan di depannya. Lalu sebersit rasa sedih menyergap tanpa ampun. "Ka-kau," Seokjin menatap lekat manik kelam yang berpendar sendu. "P-Pesakitan?"_

 _Kemudian orang itu membawa telunjuknya menuju bibir. "_ Sssttt..., _jangan laporkan pada Taehyung."_

" _Jungkook...,"_

" _Hyung," Jungkook menyela dengan cepat. "Setidaknya ini momen terakhir sebelum aku pergi tiba-tiba." Ia terkekeh sebentar, lalu tersenyum hangat. "Aku ingin membantu kalian sedikit saja. Setidaknya aku berguna bagi Taehyung walau hanya dengan hal kecil seperti ini."_

" _Tapi, Jeon." Seokjin menggeser kotak itu ke depan Jungkook. "Stokmu akan habis. Kau akan kesakitan tanpa ini."_

 _Jungkook menggeleng, lalu kembali menggeser kotak itu agar berada di depan Seokjin, lalu membawa sekotak aspirin itu agar tergenggam sempurna pada tangan Hyungnya. "Ambil saja, Hyung. Untukku dari Taehyung."_

" _T-Tapi...,"_

" _Tidak apa. Taehyung lebih punya harapan hidup daripada aku." Jungkook tersenyum tulus. "Sudah, Hyung, itu saja. Aku akan menjemput Taehyung dua jam lagi."_

 _Seokjin menatap iba pada Jungkook yang terbatuk sembari mengusap dadanya yang terasa sakit. Jungkook merasakan tatapan itu, dan tersenyum pada Seokjin. ia kemudian mendorong tubuh itu agar segera memberikan aspirin itu untuk Taehyung._

 _Dan ketika Seokjin keluar, cepat-cepat Jungkook menutup pintu dan menuju kamarnya._

" _Oh, jantung. Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, okay." Ucapnya lirih sembari mengusap dada kirinya, tempat jantungnya berdetak._

 **...**

 **...**

 _ **Andai Taehyung tahu,**_

 _ **Aspirin ibarat Jungkook.**_

 _ **Tanpa aspirin Taehyung tak dapat bertahan hidup.**_

 _ **Dengan artian,**_

 _ **Jungkooklah aspirinnya, penyelamat hidupnya.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **END**_


	2. Jeongguk (Sequel)

**| Proudly Present by Sasayan-chan |**

 **ASPIRIN'S SEQUEL**

" **JEONGGUK'**

 _ **Sequel**_

 **Pairing: Jeon Jungkook & Kim Taehyung**

 **Special for KookV Shippers~**

 **Angst**

 **...**

Haloooo, lama tak jumpa. Maafkan aku yang akhir" ini sering main di wattpad, jarang disini. Berhubung libur kuliah udah dimulai, sasa bakalan aktifin ini akun lagi buat kalian yang di ffn 3 mungkin ada yang mau mampir di wp, silahkan di Damakichi OKE?

...

...

HAPPY READING!

...

...

...

Gemerisik kantung plastik yang tidak sengaja tersenggol kakinya membuat Jungkook memungut benda itu dan meletakkannya di atas meja rendah di depannya. Tangan kirinya tengah menggenggam segelas air putih penuh sedangkan tangan yang lain menggenggam ponsel yang menempel di telinganya.

"Iya, Ibu." Jungkook tersenyum samar. "Ini aku mau minum obat. Ibu jangan khawatir, oke?" Katanya sembari mengangkat bahunya untuk menahan ponsel yang masih menghubungkannya dengan sang ibu di Busan sana. Kemudian ia menjumput sebuah botol yang berwarna putih mengilat. Ia ambil satu butir aspirin dari sana, lalu berucap lagi, _"Jantungku kuat,_ Bu. Lebih baik Ibu istirahat. Ini sudah tengah malam."

Ada jeda sejenak, dan Jungkook memanfaatkannya untuk meletakkan tablet aspirin pada pangkal lidahnya, lalu meneguk segelas air penuh hingga obat itu tertelan sempurna melewati kerongkongannya. Terdengar desahan lega setelah rasa pahit yang mampir sejenak luntur oleh kesegaran air putih yang ditelannya. Jungkook lalu bersandar pada sofa empuk di ruang tamu apartemennya, kemudian meraba-raba sisi sofanya dengan mata terfokus pada televisi.

 _"Jungkook,"_ Jungkook membalasnya dengan gumaman. Ia meraih remot televisi di sampingnya, lalu menekan tombol _power_ dengan santai. _"Jerman,"_ Jungkook mematung. _**"Berobatlah di sana. Ayah dulu pernah berobat di Jerman, sayang. Dan hasilnya lumayan bagus. Jika kau ma-"**_

Terdengar suara benda terjatuh. Remot yang semula Jungkook genggam terjatuh dari tangannya, dan berakhir pecah di sudut bagiannya. Mata Jungkook terbuka lebar dengan air mata yang menggenang di pelupuknya. Keringat dingin mulai bermunculan dengan mulut terbuka lebar mendesahkan nafas yang tersendat karena _jantungnya kembali memberontak._

 _"Jungkook!"_ Jungkook hanya membalasnya dengan sahutan lirih. Ia sekuat tenaga mencoba balas panggilan sang Ibunda, berharap beliau tidak khawatir walau ia kembali kolaps. _**"Jeon Jungkook! Cepat telpon dokter Kang! Jeon Jung-"**_

Nafas Jungkook terengah, luar biasa terengah. Ia remat hingga kusut kaus lembut yang dikenakannya. Sakit sekali, rasanya benar-benar sakit. Nyeri menjalar hingga ke bahu dan punggungnya. Debaran yang tercipta terasa menyiksanya sampai mampus. Kepalanya mulai pusing dan ponsel yang sedari tadi ditahan dengan bahunya tergeletak hingga mati layarnya. Jungkook tak dapat berbuat apa-apa selain meringkuk di atas sofa sembari berdoa pada Tuhan;

 _"Tuhan, jangan cabut nyawaku sekarang."_

 _..._

Jungkook menatapi punggung dokter yang melangkah pergi dari kamarnya setelah pria Kang itu menanganinya. Beruntung ibunya menelpon dokter Kang sebelum Jungkook _benar-benar kehabisan nafas dan mati mendadak._ Syukurlah nyawanya dapat tertolong, setidaknya, mungkin Tuhan masih sayang padanya.

Jungkook mengerjap pelan. Punggungnya disangga batal empuk sementara kepalanya bersandar pada kepala ranjangnya. Tangannya terulur menyentuh dada kirinya. Berdetak begitu tenang, dan perlahan. Terasa begitu damai, tak berketut kuat, tak seperti tadi yang membuatnya hampir mati kesakitan.

Jungkook terbatuk kecil begitu ritme jantungnya mendadak hilang kendali. Ia dengan cepat merosotkan diri, terlentang sembari mengatur nafas susah payah berharap lonjakan detak jantungnya yang kumat ini dapat segera kembali normal.

Jungkook meringis. Nyeri. Padahal dokter Kang tadi sudah memberinya suntikan vitamin. Tapi kenapa sakitnya semakin menjadi dan sering datang lagi?

Dan kemudian terdengar suara pintu terbuka saat Jungkook menengadahkan kepala, berusaha menahan nyeri yang menusuk dadanya.

"Jungkook?"

Dan Jungkook membola seketika.

"Kookie, astaga!" Jungkook segera mendudukkan diri dan mendapati Kim Taehyung berlari ke arah ranjangnya. "Kookie kau sakit? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

.

Dan Jungkook hanya balas tatap sendu pada Taehyung yang menatapnya khawatir.

Apakah Jungkook harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Taehyung tentang penyakitnya? Bagaimana apabila kekasihnya itu mengetahui hal tersebut malah akan membuat kondisi Taehyung semakin memburuk?

Tidak.

Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

Maka Jungkook hanya membalas pelukan Taehyung dengan sayang, lalu mengecup bibir kekasihnya dengan lembut. Mencoba beri tahu padanya, bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

Dan ketika Jungkook melumat lembut bibir Taehyung dengan bibirnya sendiri, ia memanjatkan doa;

 _ **"Tuhan, kumohon jangan cabut nyawaku."**_

 _ **"Tidak untuk sekarang."**_

 _ **"Buatlah sakitnya menjadi sakitku, aku rela."**_

 _ **"Tuhan,"**_

 _ **"Aku mencintai Kim Taehyung...,"**_

Dan satu tetes air mata meluruh dikala ciuman itu berhenti. Dan kemudian Jungkook kembali memeluk sang kekasih dengan perlahan.

 _ **"Aku rela mati jika sakit Taehyung hilang."**_

Semua berakhir dengan senyuman Jungkook yang terukir begitu tulus dikala Taehyung memeluknya erat sekali, dan bergumam ia yang sayang pada Jungkook sendiri. Dan Jungkook kembali memanjatkan doanya pada Tuhan.

 _ **"Aku percaya pada-Mu."**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 **FIN.**


End file.
